The Afterlife or Punishment?
by lipidcreeper
Summary: Kaneki had failed. He failed to protect the manager. He had been bested and defeated by the CCG's finest. What would happen to Hinami or Touka? Anyone for that matter. He wondered where he'd go. Heaven? Hell?
1. Death and Resurection

Writing is extremely new to me so go easy with me

Disclaimer: This Idea was better in my head. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note. Or the cover image

The date was May 5th, a cloudy day that threatened to rain with its grey atmosphere. Despite the weather people still walked on the city's streets. All of them seemingly ignoring the sky's threats. Some held umbrellas, prepared for the clouds downfall. Couples could be seen, holding hands and enjoying themselves. The city seemed calm to say the least. But it wasn't. All the people were scarred for their own safety. A killer had been running lose in Japan. They had killed hundreds.

Victims were found everywhere, in jails, the streets, or their own homes. Those dead all had two things in common. They were all criminals, convicted or suspected, it didn't matter. And they all died from a heart attack. Someone found them guilty and killed them. Some of the crazier people started even praising the killer. The killer was ridding the world of its filth in their eyes. Even with all the killings the murderer's identity remained secret. Or murderers. Some thought that it was a group that committed the murders. A secret organization maybe. People sometimes fought over the circumstances and numbers of the group. Was it a group of vigilantes killing criminals or just people who enjoyed the thrill of murder? And how far did their power reach?

The people had called upon the government to find those responsible. But the government had dismissed the murders as freak coincidences. After a month of waiting and panic, the people had formed riots. They were a mix of peaceful and full out violent. It took another month for the police to be tasked with finding the killer(s). They had started with a few suspects. All of them had means and power. But they either had an alibi for most killings or died the day after they were questioned. The police had kept the investigation's details from the public's eyes. What they had found was lacking in evidence. The only thing they knew was that all the killings were caused by a heart attack. And every examination of the bodies showed that the heart attacks were all natural.

Police Headquarters looked peaceful today. Cops walked in and out of the building minding their own time. Only one thing was abnormal about it. It was the man running from the building at top speed. His name was Soichiro Yagami and he was the police commissioner. May 5th may have been a normal date to the public, but it was a date of importance to him, and his wife. It was their anniversary. The day they had gotten married in a beautiful garden surrounded by friends and family. Today they would be meeting and enjoying dinner at a fancy diner. The reservation was set to be at 7:15. And right now it was 7:45.

Soichiro had lost time as he was questioning a suspect. The suspect had pulled out his phone to give an alibi when he had saw the time. He had instantly ran out the room and gotten his things. His suitcase, jacket and fedora. He rocketed out of the door of his building and ran to the streets. He tried to hail a cab with no luck. They all whizzed past him with customers already inside. He sighed trying to calm himself and looked at his watch. It was 7:50 now and he was miles away from the diner. Looking up he saw a cab, and the driver was eating a sub, probably having his dinner. But what caught his eye was the lack of a passenger.

Now was his chance. If he got this cab he would be able to dinner by 8:00. An acceptable time considering he was at least two hours late to all his other anniversary dates. Waiting till traffic was clear he walked on the road to the car. As he was nearing the car he saw another potential customer. It was a young lady and her baby. The girl didn't look any older than 18. She was just as far as he was from the car. Thoughts of pushing her out of the way came to his mind. Disgusted with the idea, he slowed down and let her get in as he walked behind the car and stood patiently on the curb of the sidewalk.

The cab pulled out of its parking space in no time at all. Time passed and the investigator debated whether or not to walk to the diner. It would be a twenty minute walk on the crowded streets. As he thought on his decision a loud crack was heard. It was like someone had snapped a whip. Rain poured down from the sky. The crowds of people pulled out their umbrellas and he continued to search for a ride in the downpour. Another cab was coming down the street and he waved his hand to get his attention. It zoomed past like all the others.

He was losing hope of getting there at all. He was past soaked now. He was brooding to himself when someone knocked into him. Continuing on, they mumbled a small "Excuse me" and went to their car. The one that had been in front of the cab he missed. Still annoyed at the man, an idea came to him. The car started up and he knocked on the glass. The driver ignored him. Soichiro sighed and pulled out his badge and knocked again. The driver was irritated and looked to the window. Only for his face to pale.

The cop wondered why the man's facial expression had changed when he looked down to his passenger seat. There was at least six baggies full of marijuana, just sitting there. The car window slowly rolled down.

"Yes Officer?"

"Look son, I'm tired, wet and late for a date. I'll overlook these drugs if you give me a ride." Normally he would arrest a guy carrying illegal drugs but today was different. And this guy was simple lucky that he didn't have the time to arrest him. The man hesitated for a second before giving him an answer.

"Of course Officer. I'd be glad to help." The sound of the car door unlocking reached his ears and he opened the back door. He climbed into the older car that smelt like pure drugs and alcohol. "Where to sir?"

Soichiro gave him the address and they were off. The driver was a kid probably in his twenties. He had blond hair will several black streaks. He wore a blood red and yellow jacket. He wore dark blue ripped jeans as well. The car stopped abruptly.

"Kid –."

"My name's Ihso sir."

"Alright Ihso. What the hell are we doing stopped?"

"It's a red light sir." Ihso looked into his mirror and saw the stare the older man was giving him. "Aaaaand you want me to ignore it in order to get there faster." The man's head gave a slow nod yes. Ihso looked out both ways, and upon seeing no one coming he gunned the car through the light. A few minutes passed and they were at the dinner by 8:15. Ihso had speed and ran every light till they had reached the destination.

"Thank you Ihso. Have a nice night." As Soichiro reached for the door handle he heard the sound of the door locking. He turned to see Ihso smiling.

"Not yet officer. I would just like to make it clear that you owe me here, not the other way around as you may be thinking." Soichiro glared at the boy. He knew where this was going. "If word happens to reach the police that the commissioner let a drug dealer get away Scott free they might just fire you." He was right. If word got out that he might be corrupt he would lose his job instantly. This whole plan had relied on the fact that he wasn't recognized. "I want one favor no questions asked and your phone number." Soichiro pulled out a notebook from a pocket in his jacket, which was noticeable less wet, and wrote down his number. "I'll call you for the favor on a later date." The car unlocked and the two parted ways. Ihso smiled to himself for a hastily well done job. He put the number in his phone under the new contact "Boss Man" and drove off. As Soichiro entered the diner, Ihso put his hand in his pocket and took out a wallet. Upon opening it, Soichiro's driver's license could be seen along with his credit card and a lot of money.

Kaneki had failed. He failed to protect the manager. He had been bested and defeated by the CCG's finest. What would happen to Hinami or Touka? Anyone for that matter. He wondered where he'd go. Heaven? Hell? Did God even exist or was it another deity that ruled? His mind was foggy, and with his injuries he couldn't move. His body was just there. Limp and unmoving. He was helpless to anything that would finish him off. He waited for the final blow to come but it never did. Maybe he would be taken prisoner and tested on.

He sat there contemplating what was happening, when he felt light all of a sudden. Like gravity no longer affected him. He remained like that for what seemed for days on end when he suddenly felt like he was falling. He could almost feel the ground coming closer and clos~~~…..

After dropping the detective off Ihso started his trek home. He made a turn off the main road and went into the shadier part of town. Most of the Kira Riots had happened here as they were now called. Several people had died civilian and Officers. He passed several houses then arrived at his own, and parked in his dilapidated drive way. Just as he exited his car his phone rang and he answered it with an agitated sigh.

"What is it Karune?" The driver leaned on his car and looked at his house. While it wasn't pretty it did suit its purpose of keeping him warm and sheltered, and away from the cops prying eyes. It was a small two story house with a basement. Some windows were boarded up with cardboard and tape and others had cracks or chunks missing. The white door was thick and fire proof to keep people out and the balcony was where all the partying happened. And the original price was cheap not only because of the condition but because it was in front of the cemetery that was supposedly cursed with bad luck.

A middle aged man's voice came from the phone, "Ihsoyedih do you think you can make it to the docks in the morning? We need you to help with a shipment." Ihsoyedih walked toward his house door and unlocked it. He plopped down onto his couch and turned on the TV.

"Yea I should be able to be there around nine." His partner grunted and hung up leaving him to watch re-runs of a boring Japanese parody of SpongeBob. He was about to change the channel when he heard something big break. He grabbed for his gun in the backside of his pants, getting ready to whip it out. He walked to his back door, "I'll give you to the count of five to get the hell out of my back yard. One." He put his hand on the knob. "Two. Three." No noises of someone hoping the fence. "Four" The knob began to turn. "Five" He slammed the door open and scanned the area with his gun out. The body of what appeared to be a young college student was laid face up was in a shallow grave not yet covered. The shovel that dug the hole planted in the ground.

While he didn't mind death, being exposed to it so much in gang wars, he still didn't like a body being unburied. Holstering his gun he walked toward the boy. He had white hair and what appeared to be a costume from an anime or something. The most disturbing part about the boy was that his eyes had been pulled and the two holes showed all the way through his head. Not to mention he was still breathing.

Wait.

HE WAS STILL BREATHING!

Please leave a review. No flames, although constructive criticism is appreciated and wanted. I hope you all enjoyed this.


	2. Awakening

**Thanks for all views guys :P. And I'm going to try and keep the OC's to a limit of 3. Most other characters I make up only appear for the chapter and aren't important at all. Also just imagine the doctor's voice as Richtofen from Call of Duty Zombies. He is also heavily influenced by him.**

Ihsoyedih stared at the body watching its chest rise and fall. It was barely breathing. Its eyes were gone and were replaced with gaping holes that went through his head. Blood steamed from the two holes, making it look like it had been crying. Every aspect of the body was mauled and battered. The outfit was tattered with scraps and bullets, as well as its body. A whole part of the costume's side was completely open. The flesh there was red and veiny.

The torture the kid must have been through would be unimaginable. And to think a kid so young had lived through it. Ihso dropped his shovel as he snapped out of his trance. The kid would need extreme medical care. And lots and lots of surgery. He grabbed his arms and started to pull him out of his shallow grave. A trail of blood followed the body as it was dragged. The same haunting facial expression remained on the body. Ihso's grunting was overshadowed by the sounds of his neighborhood. Sounds of gang gunfire, police sirens and voices of old men huddled by a garbage fire could be heard nearby, all of them drowning out his grunts as he dragged the body.

This was dangerous. If he was seen with the body he would be reported. There was no honor among thieves was the saying. And that could be applied to his neighbors. They wouldn't hesitate to call the police on him. Especially with the Kira killer running around. Rumor was that he killed criminals and only needed to see them. Lots of people had been ratted out in deals to erase the informant's record completely. Whole gangs and criminal empires had toppled overnight. Crime had been cut in half. Some organized crime networks still existed. Mostly mob activity and the deep underground circuit. Some independent dealers like him stayed out because clients had a low chance of ratting them out. And if they were caught they would be given a fine. The police had bigger fish to fry and therefor wouldn't publish anything about them. And to boot Kira had unknowingly raised a cult, called The Stroke.

The Stroke killed the underground people Kira couldn't get to. They were extremely violent and tended to torture their victims. They operated like gangs and hunted in packs. It was even said parts of the police force were filled with them. They slowly gained power along with Kira's rise. They had taken over former gang hideouts, weapons and all. Few police would stand up to them. Due to the sheer count in members. And they had been seen in his neighborhood.

But if he found with a body he was screwed. His face would be broadcasted on TV for Kira to see. The sound of a rusty metal backdoor opening and being banged shut came from the house to his right. Ihso froze. He slowly reached for his gun. If need be he could kill the witness. The only thing was he hadn't killed before. The sound of a lighter being turned on echoed to his ears. He heard his neighbor take in a puff of smoke. Next grass being crunched was heard. Ihso now had his gun fully out and aimed at the yard, ready to fire. His hands were trembling. As soon as he saw the head he'd shoot. No one could see him.

He saw a dark figure's head peer over the fence. He closed his eyed and fired. The sound mixed with all the others around it. But to him it echoed over and over in his mind. He opened his eyed to see a man looking at him, without a bullet in his head. His eyes were wide in horror. He raised his arms and slowly backed away. Ihso tried to aim at him but the man turned and ran into his house.

Recomposing himself quickly, Ihso hopped the fence and rushed to the backdoor. Banging on the door. He couldn't be caught like this. He didn't want to die yet. At least not like this. He had so much to live for.

"Leave me alone! I want tell anyone I swear!" The frantic man tried to reason with Ihso. He ignored him. There couldn't be any lose ends like this. Not with something as bad as being seen with a body. It was certain death. He continued to bang on the door becoming more and more rapid and violent. "Please! Please! Leave me alone!" Ihso ignored him again and began to slam himself into the door.

"Please! Please! Leave me alone!" He called it out again trying to buy time. He opened the drawer at the other end of the house. Inside was a black silenced pistol. The man smiled. If he could injure his neighbor he could play with him in the doll house. Where he played with all of his other "Kids". He loaded the gun with the poisoned bullets. He turned to the door with a smile that haunted children's dreams. His last child hadn't lasted long.

The door was slowly getting bent out of shape. The plastic door would break or fall down within a matter of seconds. It only needed a few more rams. Three whisp like sounds came from inside the house. Was he contacting the police! He rammed the door down. And he stopped breathing. Not only was there a gun in the man's hand. But he was laying on the floor covered in his own vomit. Laying there. Dead. From a heart attack. Was someone in the house? Was the man's wife here? Was Kira here?

Ihso couldn't bring himself to move. Was he here? Was Kira looking at him smiling right now? Waiting to kill him. The air was cold. All noise from the outside was washed away by the screeching silence of the house. A creek wash heard to his left and he opened fire. He was screaming. Screaming for his life. Screaming to live.

 _Click. Click Click._

The gun was out. And his voice was gone. The house remained silent. Something hit the floor. He flinched waiting for to die.

….

….

It never came. The lights went on and what he saw made him laugh. Not because it was funny but because he had wet himself. And that he was alive. He had opened fire at a coffee table, dresser and TV. Each littered with bullets from his extended mag pistol. He fell to the floor as he laughed and tears came from his eyes. He must have hit the light switch and caused the short circuit, that's what turned the lights on. His adrenaline faded as he continued to cry. All those emotions he had just moments ago, were for nothing. He felt stupid. The old man must've just had a heart attack. Wiping his eyes, stood up and went back outside to his yard.

It was a lot quieter than before. The old men by the fire must have left due to the gunshots being so close to them, wherever they were. Sighing he picked up the kid gently, trying not hurt him anymore than he had been. Ihso made his way to the body and into the house and placed him on the couch. Putting pillows under his head so the kid wouldn't wake up with any more pain. Ihso went to rub his eyes from a long day, but stopped suddenly when he saw blood on them. The kid must still be bleeding. He left to get some bandages and quickly patched up all major cuts and placed a moist towel on the kid's eyes.

He got his phone from his cargo pants pocket and dialed a number only to be used in emergencies. Not the police but an underground doctor known for saving many low life-expectancy patients. He couldn't call the police anyways because he was somewhat wanted for being a drug dealer. The sadistic doctor would cost a lot but his help was needed to keep this world from losing another _innocent human._ The other line finally picked up.

A quirky German voice picked up. Ihso could speak fluent English but this guy was still hard to understand "MARKO GET ME ZE DAM TWEZERS. Yes this is ze doctor how may I help you?" The sound of flesh being cut was heard in the background. Followed by some screaming. "SHUT UP IM HELPING!"

"Yea um I need your help as soon as possible. I got a kid around 20 maybe 18. Both of his eyes have been gouged out and his wounds go all the way through to the back of his head. He also has cuts and bruising all over his body. Do you think you can make it tonight? The kids barely breathing as he is and I think he's lost lots of blood."

"Oooooooh how interesting. And how did ze young man receive these brutal injuries?"

"I don't know I just found him in the backyard. So when will you be here by?"

"That depends on a lot of things darling. But probably tomorrow or ze day after. I'll call you tomorrow or whenever I'm coming to see where you are."

"Alright bye." The phone went dead. "Sick bastard." There was nothing more he could do to help the young man. He'd set up a cot on the floor by the couch so he could be there if the kid woke up. Hopefully it wasn't a coma or anything. After an hour or so he fell asleep in the living room sleeping in a chair instead of the old shot cot with springs sticking out. He wasn't asleep for long until he heard some rummaging around.

"Ah what a disappointment that such a young and beautiful man should suffer so much." Ihso opened his eyes to see the doctor examining the young man. The doctor lifted the wet towel as Ihso sat up.

"I thought you said you weren't coming till tomorrow."

"Oh I simply couldn't wait to see this interesting child! Ze temptation was too much to wait for."

"Ok but how the hell did you find where I was and how did you get in?"

The doctor ignored him and continued with his own dealing. "You said this man had lost his eyes, yes?"

Bewildered as to why the doctor would be asking such a stupid question. "Yes why?"

Clicking his tongue "This is strange indeed. It appears he has gotten his eyes back."

"WHAT how is that even possible?" Ihso rushed over to the boy and he did indeed have his eyes back. They were a faint grey almost see through. He looked over the boy to see if anything else had changed. Many of the small scratches had healed as well but some of the larger ones remained.

"It appears our friend here has the unique ability to heal himself nearly 1000 times faster than a human. If you would please move." Ihso moved to the side allowing the doctor to take a blood sample. "It will take a few days to find out what makes ze young man tick. Now for ze remaining gashes he will need surgery. Do you have a table I could work on?"

Widening his eyes Ihso nodded. He pointed to the next room where his dining room table was. "Now do you have ze funds for this my lad?"

"I have around 2k in my safe upstairs would that be enough?"

"No no child I don't require money to help this young beauty. Now put the young man here." Ihso grabbed the child and placed him on the table. The doctor opened a silver case with surgery tools inside it.

"Then what do you want in payment?" Ihso stepped back as the doctor began stitching a gash on the child's leg.

"I want a date with him of course when ze young man wakes up." Ihso started to respond when the doctor cut him off. "I am very aware of the fact that this young man might be straight but even so." The doctor finished the stitch. "His skin almost seems to be resisting the needle, like the skin is thicker than usual." The wound healed instantly due to the help of the stitches.

The boy's whole body shook violently in what seemed to be a seizure. "HOLD HIM DOWN NOW." Ihso and the doctor held down the boy as he shock violently. Finally the seizure stopped "It seems ze boy's seizure occurs upon healing." The doctor reached for something in his case. A power drill and some restraints. "Here we should restrain him. If ze young man has super healing who is to say he is not super strong. Or that he is friendly for that matter. Here help me put this around his wrists and ankles. Ihso drilled the screws as the doctor held the restraints in place. "It seems even more of his injuries have healed. He no longer requires any surgery but I should stick with you to observe his progress."

"Do you wanna see where I found him?" Ihso pointed a thumb behind his back to the door. The doctor gave no verbal response and walked toward the door. The rain having stopped only hours before left the ground wet. The doctor looked to the ground to see one set of footprints leading to a grave and coming back toward the house. He followed them to the grave with Ihso in tow. The doctor observed the grave. "This is where I found the kid. I heard a noise when I got home and poof there he was." The doctor ignored him and lifted up the thing layering of plastic that would've been beneath the boy in his grave. There a mask was slightly covered in the dirt. "What the hell is that?" The doctor ignored him again and picked up the mask as he dusted it off.

"I believe we have our first clue to finding out this man's origins maybe ever his occupation. Now tell me, what do you think this clue is?"

"He was a bank robber maybe?" The doctor slapped the man's head.

"No it is too original. This was made by a professional. The police could easily find out who bought it through something as simple as paperwork. This child could have been an art major perhaps?"

"I don't know doc but I still think my bank robber theory works. The kid could've just made the mask himself."

"True true. Well whatever it was it got him beaten savagely. Do you know anyone who could possible find out this young man's identity?" Ihso thought for a second. He could ask his boss for a favor, no that couldn't work he already owed too many. Possible the police guy? No he had to save that for dyer emergencies. Ihso shook his head. "Oh well, we may just have to ask the boy when he awakens." The two headed back inside talking.

"What do we do now? Do we just wait? Do you even know when he'll wake up?"

"No I don't sadly. He is too special of a case. However do you have anything to feed the young boy? Perhaps coffee? It will help keep the risk of infection down and help those other cuts heal even faster."

"Yes I do in fact, I just got some today. Let me run back to my car to get it." Ihso left the doctor with the boy. The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down next to the boy. The fact that this boy was still alive was a miracle. To have been stabbed in the brain twice and then have almost all injuries heal was impossible for a human. The thought of this child not being human nagged at the back of his mind. He wasn't very superstitious but he did believe some things.

As the doctor was in his own mind he failed to notice the boy's hair turning black at his roots. Ihso quickly through the room towards the kitchen to set up the coffee. As he was setting it up he called toward the doctor. "I forgot to ask but how did he get the white hair. Don't old people get white hair?"

The doctor was awoken from his thought. "Yes but with severe and total stress ones hair can turn a sickly white." The doctor looked at his hair again, it had turned black. How weird maybe it was healing itself? He then looked toward the nails of his hands. "And black nails if you were wondering are so because they have gotten blood underneath them. Probably from being ripped off multiple times. Maybe ze poor child was tortured?"

Ihso entered the room with three cups of coffee. "I don't have any cream or sugar left so I hope you like black coffee." The doctor accepted the coffee and took a sip. "Should we give it to him now or later?" The doctor put his coffee down and grabbed the other from Ihso. He tilted the child's head up and poured the coffee into his already wide open mouth. "Now it is. Say doc I never really got your name. Mine is Ihso."

The doctor took another sip from his coffee again. "My name is Uuhs, Doctor Uuhs to you." The boy's body began to move. And his eyes shoot open as he sniffed the air. His head turned eerily slow with wide and sadistic grin plastered over his whole face. His one eye had turned black with red irises. He stared the two down.

" _FOOD._ "

I'm going to be a butt and leave it on a cliff hanger. So yeah after having to heal that much I think his energy or RC reserves would be really low. Almost like Rize. Where in the manga, after she was rescued, she was basically insane from healing because of all the surgery and not getting enough food. And we already know Kaneki didn't eat a lot so this would basically drain him of everything he had. I wonder how the Doctor and Ihso will be able to find out his particular diet. And how they will take the news. Maybe the Doctor will have something up his sleeve to help out Kaneki. I'm probably going to get Light Y. and everyone one into the story next chapter.


	3. Dinner

Thank you all for your support it really motivates me to continue writing. Now the time skip between episode one and two was probably a week. But here it's going to be a month. I will also be writing the beginning of events to show you where the story is plot wise. However I will not write the whole scene. It's boring and it slows me down, so you really need to watch Death Note if you haven't already. Anyways _Italics_ are meant to show a different speech pattern. Such has different tones or changes in language during speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note

(12:00 PM)

Today after a month of investigation on the serial murders, the ICPO, a national conference on crime, would be held. There they would discuss whether the deaths were circumstantial or serial murders. Soichiro would be coming in late, but the police department had sent someone to hold his place while he was busy. Only a thousand or so deaths had been documented, but who was to say there wasn't more.

Soichiro walked to the giant auditorium where all the representatives would be. He entered and saw his partner, Touta Matsuda. Touta handed him his own microphone for when he wanted to speak, if he ever wanted to. Everyone was making accusations at the moment. At first it was the CIA behind it all then it was the FBI. Everyone seemed to hate the US currently. One of the people on the stage of the auditorium silenced everyone.

"Everyone stop accusing one another. We need to first determine if these were coincidences or murders carried out by an organization!"

A man in one of the lower rows stood up to speak. "How are we to determine such a thing? And should we even try. I could see a case being made against a death by stabbing or by shooting but not a stupid heart attack!" Most of the room mumbled in agreement with the statement.

A head speaker on the stage responded angrily. "If you see it as that we will contact L!"

Touta looked over to Soichiro. "Who is L?"

"L is every police department's secret weapon. He can solve any and every case. Even those dating back hundreds of years. Although he is extremely smart he only chooses cases that interest him. He also keeps his identity hidden and can't be contacted by the common man. He contacts us, not the other way around."

Someone shouted from the left side of the rows. "How do we even know if L is interested?"

A voice responded "L has already begun to investigate the case." Then a tall cloaked man walked on stage. On his head he had a fedora keeping his face completely, keeping his identity a mystery.

(Six hours before the meeting 6:00 AM)

" _FOOD!"_ Kaneki, with a savage and blood thirsty smile stared at the two men. _"I NEED MEAT"_ he licked his lips further intimidating Ihso. The Doctor stood there calm and collected, which also scared Ihso even more.

"Something tells ze Doctor he doesn't want ze ordinary meat." Ihso gave him a blank stare.

"No really Sherlock. I thought he wanted a burger." The doctor ignored his sarcastic comment and walked up to the boy. Bending down to observe his behavior. "Hey Doc be careful we don't know if he has anything else up his sleeve."

The Doctor tisked the frightened man. "If he had something special he could do, he would've done it by now." The boy shock violently trying to escape his restraints. Snapping his teeth in a futile attempt to eat the man. "It appears this man requires human meat to quench his thirst for blood." The Doctor turned his head around with a twisted smile. "Would you like to perhaps donate some meat for ze poor boy?" The Doctor pouted and gave Ihso puppy eyes.

Ihso glared, this wasn't the time for joking around. "HELL. NO."

The doctor humphed and mumbled under his breath. "Fine but we should get him some food. So we'll get answers out of him eventually." He stopped for a moment to think. "Do you know if there are any fresh-ish bodies buried out back?" Ihso stopped his glare. He hadn't thought about feeding the boy a dead body.

"Even if I do. Why should we disgrace a dead man's final resting place? And why should we even let this guy live? I mean killing a cannibal would be doing the world a wrong. So why should we?"

"You seem to have had a personality change. Before you would have sacrificed anything to keep ze young lad alive. Now you want him ten feet under. I vonder vhy that is. I mean for all we know he needs human meat to stay alive. Maybe it's all he knows." The Doctor started laughing." Maybe! Maybe he never wanted to eat humans, but because of a freak accident and experimentation he needs to eat human meat to live!" He instantly calmed down. "But that's just a theory, made by an old man who's off his rocker." Ihso just gave the man a worried look. He was stuck in this house with two crazy people now. "But because he has a different food pallet you want him dead, no? What's so wrong with that?"

Isho sighed. "He eats humans Doc. That ain't right."

The Doc hummed in agreement. "But still. Should we not see why he eats what he eats before we kill ze lad. Now, are there any fresh corpses in your backyard?"

The Doctor had a point. "Yea before I moved in here a month ago they had just made a burial." The Doctor went over to his case and pulled out a crow bar. _Why would he have a crow bar in a surgical case?_ Ihso wondered.

It wasn't hard to find the grave. Even after a month the ground still seemed freshly disturbed. Ihso dug about four feet until he hit the wood of the coffin. The Doc used his crow bar to open it up. Waves of air smelling like rotting flesh hits their noses. Ihso vomited harshly at the putrid smell. The Doc gasped. "There you are Frank! I was looking for you last week, you crazy bastard." The Docs face went grim for a moment. "You still owe me money." But it was quickly replaced with his regular upbeat mood. "Well we have our boooooooody." Ihso really didn't like the way he just sang that. "This place must've been cheap considering this is a prisoner grave yard." Ihso realized that's why I was _that_ dirt cheap.

"So what'd Frank do exactly?"

The doctor grabbed the arms of the body preparing to lift it up. He nodded his head to signal Ihso to grab the legs. "Oh nothing special. Killed a couple women and children. Abused animals. Dealt drugs. Nothing special really." Ihso no longer minded feeding the body to the kid. They hoisted the body out of the grave and climbed up. They grabbed the body again and began walking into the house. Flies had followed them in. The smell of rotting flesh filled the house. Ihso would have a lot to clean up later. The Doctor pulled out a bone saw, and walked toward the body. "Now if the sight of gore and blood disturb you I suggest you go for a ride somewhere."

Ihso gulped and walked out of the house. He'd leave the Doctor alone for a while. He could trust him not to do anything else illegal. Or cause enough commotion to get noticed. He could always claim the Doc broke into the house while he was out driving, if he were to get caught. Ihso drove around trying to clear his head. He wondered what the kid would be like after he ate. Was he sane? Probably not. Was he wanted? Probably. Just what was this kid's story? While driving he came to the conclusion. He'd probably have to stay off drugs if he wanted to live with this kid around. One mistake and he could die. He just hoped the withdrawal wouldn't be his death sentence.

With Ihso gone the Doctor could begin his experiment. He'd start by feeding the kid little by little. Progressingly giving him more and more. The child stared at the body. An animal and ferial like expression on his face with a still menacing grin. That lust for the body radiated and came in waves off the boy. The Doctor turned around and prepared to cut the body into chunks. It didn't take long to cut the body into sections. Now all he had to do was feed him slowly. He lifted a piece above the kids head. And he dropped it. The boy finishing it in an instant. Several other pieces went by. The Doctor went back to the pile of parts on the floor. Only half of the body remained. Suddenly the sound of something being ripped apart hit his ears. And with a turn of his head the Doctor saw that the child had ripped his wrist restraints off the table.

"MORE!" Apparently the kid did have something more up his sleeve.

It was now around nine in the morning. Ihso had been driving around for a couple of hours.

He turned around and passed the commissioner's house. Funny how he actually remembered that. It wasn't long till he got home. It was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. He walked into the house ready to run the other way if need be. It was initially dark but the faint light of the TV illuminated the room. The Doctor was laying down on the couch fast asleep. He must have been tired from his activities. Hopefully the kid was still bound. Ihso walked up to the table to check. It was too dark to see anything. He switched on the light and turned around. No one was on the table. _He was missing….._

" _Hey turn off the light. Uuhs is trying to sleep."_ Ihso turned around to see the kid. Sitting there with a cup of coffee. Just watching the TV. _Just watching the TV._ Unsurprisingly the kid spoke Japanese. "I made some coffee if you're interested. It's not the best, but isn't entirely bad either." The kid took another sip of his coffee. Ihso walked to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of the coffee. He took a sip and froze.

Wow the coffee was good. REALLY good. This kid could make him coffee any day. Just what was this kid's deal? One minute he's trying to kill anything moving and the next he's like a normal teenager just watching TV.

(2:00 PM)

"THAT BASTARD! HE MADE A MOCKERY OF ME! ME!" Light was livid. Not even three minutes ago and L had made him look like a fool. L some stupid detective had already figured out a description of him. And then he challenged him. HIM! He was above that idiot of a detective. He'd show him. He'd purge this world of sin. He would be god of the new world.

He would continue the purging but he'd need to be careful. L had already figured out he was in Japan. And even the section of Japan he lived in.

(1:30 PM)

"And then I ended up here." Kaneki had just finished the short version of his story. He hadn't explained everything but he had given the barebones of his life. The Doctor and Ihso were silent. The Doctor broke the silence first.

"That was…. quite the story. It sounds like your world is in a never ending war."

"And you have no idea how you got here?" Kaneki shook his head. "Well if it means anything I'm sorry for the stuff that's happened to you." Kaneki gave a faint smile.

The Doctor grabbed the kid's attention. "Kaneki, why would you trust us with a story like that? For all you know we could hand you over to ze police. Where they could give you to ze government to be tested on."

Kaneki chuckled a bit. Seeming to find something funny. "Well I knew you wouldn't. It was a simple deduction really. After you had feed me, you had asked me what I was. That was the first giveaway that something wasn't right. Everyone in my world would've known I was a ghoul. The second give away was that I wasn't dead or in Cochlea." The two nodded to his reasoning. This kid was smart. "And even if you had. Who would've believed you? They would probably arrest you and not me with a story like that. And another thing was that no sane person would feed me. Let alone someone who wasn't wanted by the police."

They hummed in agreement. Ihso still had another question. "Why is there so much blood everywhere?" The Doctor and Kaneki gave each other knowing looks.

"There was more than one body used. I was extremely hungry. Im surprised I was able to control myself not to eat Uush." Ihso's eyes widened.

"Just how many bodies died you guys dig up?"

Before anyone could answer the TV channel changed to an emergency broadcast. It showed a single man at a desk.

With the broadcast over Kaneki had more questions than answers. The segment had really interested him. "The power to kill from anywhere. That sounds like the power a god would have." Kaneki was interested in Kira now. Just how did he do his killings? "How long have the killings been taking place?"

Ihso had to think for a moment. "About a month or so. Everyone has been freaking out. A lot of criminals have gone into hiding. It's been a blessing the people who stayed. Business has been rolling in for the dealers who stay in the game like me. But even so, crime has dropped to an all-time low in Japan and other places." The Doctor was the next to talk

"Kaneki. What are you going to do now? You have no relatives and you don't know anyone other than us. You also have no responsibilities. Just what will you do to pass time?"

The Doc was right. Kaneki had nothing to lose. Hell he couldn't even be killed in this world if he kept himself fed. No bullet, sword, or anything for that matter could even cut him. Well maybe Kira could kill him. But if he didn't do anything, or get caught for something illegal he would fine. He did only attack criminals or people who looked for him. Kaneki just stared at the floor thinking. Finally an idea came to mind. "I could always go back to school and live the life I never could."

So what do you think Kaneki is going to do with his new life? Tell me what you think in the reviews, it really motivates me to continue writing. Anyways if you haven't noticed Ihso's full name is Hide's backwards. Same with Uush.


	4. Death's Scent

**To the guest who mentioned the needle not being able to go through the skin, you have a fair point. But Kaneki was cut by a shattered cup and that leads me to the theory that the skin is only unbreakable only when the ghoul is fed and maintained. As Kaneki was not fed and was severely needing food I thought that he would be cut able. And if that theory doesn't work then it's a different world so things could be different. Plus Kaneki can't be untouchable in this world (as far as you know so far HAHHAHA) he would simply be WAAAAAY to overpowered.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Tokyo ghoul and Death Note are not owned by me. If they were Light wouldn't have been killed so easily.

The large group of students left its final class as the bell rang. The sound of chairs sliding echoed through the room as everyone closed their laptops and zipped up their bags. Kaneki slowly walked out of the class. The last one to leave like always. He almost made it out the door when he heard his name called.

"Haise!" He halted his movement and turned around to see his favorite sensei.

"Don't forget your homework. Six pages, front and back due by tomorrow. And for every day late you lose 50 points." She looked a lot like Takatsuki-sen from his world. Blue messy hair and a casual outfit. Nothing too basic or too fancy.

"Don't worry Ms. Osaku. I won't hand it in late like last time. I already have it half way done." Ms. Osaku smiled and dismissed her student to leave. Kaneki smiled as he left. Leaving the school he headed to the monorail. Today was Ihso's birthday and Kaneki knew exactly what to get his friend to. The brand new mixtape by the American rapper, Jay-Z. While Ihso was Japanese in blood he seemed to love American culture. Especially the cursing aspect. He even knew some basic English besides the swear words. The store that sold the gift was on the other side of the town, so he'd need the train to get there.

It was extremely expensive because it was foreign, and since Ihso didn't have a lot of money, he couldn't get it right away. He complained about it a lot. Ever since he had made Ihso stop dealing drugs, he was left with no steady source of income. He would get a job here and there but he'd always get fired within seven days. Kaneki continued to think to himself as he boarded the crowded train.

Currently he was working as a store clerk at the new arcade store. If he kept his job today it would mark 8 days, and he would have a new record for keeping a job. It was a good job for him because he could play the games for free on his breaks.

He was interrupted of his thoughts as the train came to a stop. He left with the herd of people and walked to the store. It would be in the Southern wing of the Hasu Mall. It didn't take long for him to see the store across the hallway. He was just about to enter the store when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He stopped at the door and looked at the new text on it.

 _Hey guess where I just got my new job at! That's right at the music store. And guess what I get a discount at the store, so I can get the new CD even quicker. And don't worry ill work extra hard not to lose this one. And I start today!_

If Ihso saw him get the CD the surprise would be ruined completely. Hopefully it was at the other CD store on the other end of the mall. Kaneki slowly peeked into the clear glass door to check. And sure enough Ihso was there excitingly talking about music with an equally hyper customer.

Kaneki scratched his head and his black wig moved on accident. If Kaneki wanted to live life like he wanted to before all the tests happened to him he would need to blend into the crowd. And black and white hair definitely didn't blend in. So he had gotten a wig. He had styled it like he had back when he was still human. Along with a new appearance, Ihso and the Doctor had forged documents, that they were able to get by knowing people in the underground crime network. He had used those to get into school.

He re-adjusted his wig and looked into the store again. If he could get in he could use his super speed grab the CD and leave money on the counter. But that plan required him to know where the CD was and for the CD not to have a tracker that would go off when he left the store. This really had become more difficult within seconds. Maybe he could get it online, no that'd take too long. Or he could get someone to get it for him. If he did that he would need someone that Ihso didn't know.

Kaneki started to look around to see anyone that would be fit for the job. He needed to find someone by themselves so it wouldn't break apart a group. Thus making it awkward. It was then that he saw him. The kid that smelled like death itself. Ever since he saw the kid Kaneki would avoid him. The smell was so strong that it would cause Kaneki to have a nose bleed.

He first saw him when the college entrance exams were starting. He had been asked by his teacher to hand out flyers to the new students. At first he declined but then he was offered extra credit. And he desperately needed that for his grades in English class (Foreign language).

 _He had been standing by the main doors handing out flyers with other classmates. Everyone seemed normal to Kaneki. And then that walked past him. He had brown hair and a bored expression on his face. At first Kaneki didn't notice him but then he could smell something. It was so fowl and strong that Kaneki almost vomited. It was almost indescribable. It smelled like pure death. And the weird thing was that it the smell got way worse when it passed him._

" _Hey Kaneki your nose is bleeding." Kaneki put his hand to his noise. And he felt the familiar liquid on his hand. He left to clean up before it got worse and before anyone could see it._

Kaneki had try to avoid the kid ever since then. And the weird thing was. The smell had gotten worse as time passed. He could smell the kid from a max distance of 50ft away. Kaneki needed to make up his mind. Go into the store quietly or get someone else to go in. He looked to the store to see Ihso still talking with the customer. And then he looked over to the only kid by himself. The decision was hard but he come up with a decision.

He walked over to the kid and held his breath when the odor got bad. "Um can I ask a quick favor sir?" The kid closed his book and looked over to Kaneki. Giving him permission to continue talking. "I really want to get a CD for my friend but it turns out he started working for the store that has it. Could you go in and get it for me. If I went in it would ruin the surprise."

The kid continued to stare at him for a moment and sighed. He held out his hand and Kaneki gave him the necessary money. The kid, without a word, went into the store and bought the CD without breaking the look of utter boredom. Ihso remained oblivious to the new customer the whole time as he babbled on and on. With CD in hand the kid left the store and handed Kaneki the present along with the extra change.

"Thanks man. You can keep the change." The boy almost seemed to scoff at the gesture. "Um I never got you name." The boy gave him an annoyed glance as he opened his book.

"Light Yagami. And I already know your name Haise Sasaki." Haise Sasaki, the name on his forged papers. Kaneki originally wanted to put his new name, but the Doctor had thought otherwise and gave him the new name without his consent. Kaneki was baffled at how the Light kid knew his name, but he didn't give it much thought. He must've heard about him from someone at school. He left without saying anything else and Light went back to reading and writing in his book.

He must've been leaving little observations in the smaller book while reading from the larger one. He had done the same with some of his favorite books. Kaneki was glad that he was able to stop himself from gaging or having a nose bleed. At one point the smell had seemed to stay at his side and not travel with Light.

Leaving the store Kaneki got onto the train, happy that he had gotten his friends surprise gift. Now he just had to get rid of all the alcohol that the Doctor had most likely gotten for the party. The Doctor would typically drink a lot at special occasions. He would drink everything from fancy wines to the cheapest of beers. He just loved getting wasted. And the weird part was that the Doctor never got a bad hangover, only a slight headache and low energy. That was his hangover. Kaneki not only hated the substance's taste, but also its smell. It was like smelling rotting fish over and over again.

Several hours had past and the sky had darkened. Since Kaneki had been offered residence at Ihso's home, he had been fixing it up. And so far he had fixed the windows, redid the driveway and walkway, painted the house, and fixed the siding. With his super strength and self-work he was able to cut down the pricing of home renovation drastically. After a while people in the neighborhood started noticing his workmanship and started hiring him. That had been the start of his career and people had been extremely kind to him ever since. Some had even offered for him to go into their gangs. He would politely decline and continue working. Those jobs had also helped with his college tuition.

It wasn't a full tuition because he had gotten a partial scholarship in writing. He had other jobs as well. He worked part time at a coffee house and business had boomed when he started working there. He was offered to be the manager almost immediately but declined saying he wanted to have some free time to read after school. Instead of the manager position he offered to teach people to make the coffee better, and got a raise in return. He was so popular at the coffee shop that people would ask for him by name and wait for when he was working, to go to the shop. The owner was so desperate to have him stay there that she had put in book shelves.

While it was humbling to have so much fans, he really didn't like being worshiped like that. It was now 8:30 and everyone had arrived to the surprise party. Ihso would be there in 5 minutes. Most of the guests were neighbors or former gang members. It was surprising that Ihso's old gang hadn't tried to kill Kaneki or Ihso. Because when he had Ihso leave, things hadn't moved smoothly. It most likely had to do with them not wanting a murder investigation. It would put their names in the spotlight where Kira would most likely see them. Ihso's car lights could be seen through the window. The lights went off in the house, and everyone went dead quite. The car door could be heard as it was slammed shut. Tension in the air rose when the door handle began to turn.

 **Anyways guys thanks for sticking with me and reviewing. I originally wanted to post this within a week but I got into an anime watching rampage. This chapter was more for character development and to show what has happened to everyone during the time skip. And as an author's note, Kaneki was given the scholar ship when he wrote a poem about his life. Specifically about ghouls and humans and how it had hurt his and Hide's friendship by giving them less and less time to hang out, until he had killed Hide (that's what he thinks, BUHAHAHAH). Anyways peace out and thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Watching

**First of all, I am saying this again, but thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs. It really motivates me to keep writing. (I'm sappy I know). Also starting from now on I'm going to try and insert cameos into the series. Whether it's Kaneki watching Tv or something else like a minor character sharing another character's name. Expect dead characters such as Euphy (Code Geass) or Lelouch (even though he could still be alive. cough *that lying mastermind* cough). Also Ihso and Kaneki will act weird in this chapter. The stress of acting will have made them behave differently. Kaneki will be sarcastic and moody and Ihso will be mad (not at Kaneki). Also I need pointers for how to handle Kaneki's personality. Like I know he was shy in the beginning and then he turned into a bad ass, but I don't really remember him entering friendly conversations often.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note**

 _Three weeks before college entrance exams_

L watched intensely as he observed the almost eerily normal Light Yagami and the peculiar Haise Sasaki, go about their days under secret surveillance. Out of all the other suspects, these two were the most interesting. Originally they both had a 5% chance of being Kira. It was a low percentage if you thought about it, but to catch Kira, L needed to look at everything as if it were important. Every factor and every detail was crucial. Currently Light was watching TV and doing homework, suspicious, because Kira got info from the TV and internet, but also average to the common high school student. Haise was replacing some broken windows and doing other construction work all by himself.

His records has said that he grew up in a farmhouse and his parents died when he was young. He had been left on the farm to take care of all the animals and go to school. He received money from his parents' wills and used it to hire farm hands. When he was 16 he sold the farm and moved to where he was now. He was extremely strong for his age, but his past job required a lot of muscle so it could be overlooked. Still just the utter power and maturity of this 18 year old was off. And the fact that extended family was never mentioned really irked his suspicions.

The investigative team knew that Kira was killing his victims almost supernaturally. And the strength this individual had was almost supernatural. Right off the bat, L found Haise suspicious. He had went up to an 8% chance of being Kira. One, he only ate outside the house and two, he was super strong. But after some digging, he had found that Haise's roommate was an ex-criminal. The fact that he was still alive brought his suspicions down to a 6% chance.

As Haise finished the final window he cleaned up his supplies and went to the couch, where he picked up his new book. It would be a normal day from that point on. Haise would just watch TV or read his book for the rest of the day.

Another thing that made L suspicious of Haise was that while the FBI had been helping, they would suddenly lose track of him like he had just disappeared. And after a week of losing him, he had went to the police and said that he felt like he was being followed. The police had offered to drive by his house once and a while, and he had agreed. That made it even harder to watch Haise. But that could be dismissed as the FBI agents weren't the best.

L went back to the other screen to look at Light. He had moved on from his homework and had went to reading a Playboy Magazine. Something his father had gotten upset over the first time he saw Light with one. It was annoyingly suspicious how average Light behaved. His behavior just screamed that it was mocking L. But he didn't even know that there were cameras observing him. He also moved like he was on a schedule as though everything had a time and place even if he was by himself in his room. That control is one trait common in psychopaths.

But even still nothing extreme had popped out to him. And it was only a matter of time till they found the cameras. Seeing no further use for the equipment and observing, L contacted Watari. "Watari please go and retrieve the cameras. The equipment is of no use so far."

"Right away L."

The sound of a squeaky car break rung throughout the house, a slammed car door followed. Not long after that Ihso came storming into the house like a child who didn't get what they wanted. He passed Kaneki and headed to the kitchen. "WERE OUT OF MILK AGAIN! DAMIT" The fridge door was slammed like the car door, only harder and louder this time. Kaneki continued to watch TV as Ihso had his little temper tantrum. It would be a while since he didn't have his bowl of cereal. Whenever he got mad, Ihso would aways have cereal. And he had been getting mad a lot. And it was usually because he got fired, and Kaneki had to guess why he just got fired again.

Kaneki gave a small smirk to the TV as something funny popped into his mind. Kaneki gave a bad impression of Ihso as he talked "Oh thanks man for fixing up my stingy old ruined house, even though it was a horrible idea to get it in the first place. Since it would fall apart within a month because of that rotten support beam you found, you're the best." "No problem Ihso it only took a week of nonstop work to hire that contractor to help me put it in." (Kaneki would need some help because it does require a contractor to do math to fix support beams like that and make sure the house was still safe).

A grumpy Ihso could be heard mumbling from the other room. He came in and sat on the other end of the couch. He gave a fake laugh before talking. "You're so funny Haise. Anyways that _bitch_ fired me today for being late again."

"How late were you?"

"I got there at 9:30

"That tells me when you got there, not how late you were. Now answer the question."

"I was late by only three-five hours. Like she could expect me to be there at 4:30 in the morning."

"Even if you did sleep in late that doesn't explain why you weren't there sooner." Ihso mumbled something that Kaneki couldn't hear. "What was that? Mind speaking up?"

"I said I forgot." Kaneki gave a hum in response.

"I still need to get some supplies at the store for the house. You can drive me there to make it up to me for doing all the work." Ihso mumbled some more and grabbed the keys by the door. The good thing was driving helped calm Ihso down, even with his slight road rage and tendency to go fast. As they left the house and got onto the main road, Kaneki went from annoyingly playful to drop dead serous in a moment. The same with Ihso, except he was still mad.

"I'm assuming the cameras are still there." Kaneki gave a slow nod in response. Shortly after being followed Kaneki had entered the house one day and heard a shrill ringing.

He knew immediately that they were the sounds a wireless camera made. He had learned that from his first experience dealing with them, back in his world. It turned out that the CCG had become suspicious of Nishiki being a ghoul. When he and Nishiki had went to his house to move some of his stuff to Anteiku, he first heard the noise. Nishiki had told him that the cameras had been there for about a week and not to do anything or say anything weird.

Luckily he was able to contact Ihso and the Doctor about the cameras before anything could happen. The cameras had been there for about a week now. "Yea I wanted to leave the house because I saw that old tan car drive by again. The same one that appeared just before the cameras. Lucky I remembered it because of that weird looking driver." Ihso nodded his head as he drove trying to focus on the road and listen at the same time.

"Now what do we need to get?"

"Nothing actually. Just wanted to get out of the house where I wouldn't have to pretend to be so….."

"Human?"

"Yea. And speaking of humans I need to eat soon. I've been barely keeping my eye from changing. The cameras forced me to wait another week after my normal eating time." Ihso shuddered at the thought of Kaneki eating. The Doctor had shown him a video of him eating when he had just come into the world. It made him sick for at least a month and he couldn't eat meat the whole time. "Even though I can eat at the Doctors I know that those people watching us would check to make sure I go where I usually do or say I'm going. Like if I said I'm going out to eat and then went to the Doctors office to eat, they would become suspicious."

"True. And even though I got fired I was able to steal the hag's watch and get some major dough after selling it." Ihso could literally feel the glare being pointed at him. Kaneki was a bit overprotective of him. It didn't take a genius to tell it came from Kaneki neglecting Hide (and eventually killing him, by accident) and a killer on the loose, targeting criminals. "Relax I was sure that no one saw me and I used that pen name you gave me for the papers. So in honor of me getting fired 50 times I'm thinking we should party." Hide was a sore subject and Ihso knew it. He knew not mention him to Kaneki. From what Ihso had heard of Kaneki's life, Hide had been the only person that held his whole life together.

He made a turn at the light and headed to the diner, where he and Kaneki could relax knowing the cameras would be off them. Maybe if he got him drunk enough he could get Kaneki to hit on that girl he had the crush on. But he'd have to be extremely drunk for him to even have a slight chance of getting Kaneki to do that. He still had that crush on the Touka from his world.

The investigative team sat themselves around the table and looked expectantly at L, or now known as Ryuzaki. He sat with a blank look and ate another cupcake from his sweets rack. They were currently waiting on Soichiro who would be coming in a little late. Ryuzaki finished off his second cupcake and went for a third as the door opened. Soichiro quickly walked to his seat and looked to Ryuzaki with everyone else. "After watching both suspects carefully I have come to a find that….." He took another bite of his cupcake. The room tensed as they waited to see if one of them had been Kira. Soichiro was extremely nervous because his son had been watched and been suspected of being Kira.

"Light Yagami and Haise Sasaki are none suspicious."

The whole room breathed sighs of relief. Even though Light had a 5% chance and Haise a 6% they weren't nearly suspicious enough to be Kira without a doubt. "However that doesn't mean that one of them isn't Kira." The room became tense again. Light would need to get closer to the two suspects in order to make any more progress on the case. And he had a good idea on how. Light would be going to his college entrance exams in three weeks. And coincidentally Haise also went there. It would be harder to get close to Haise due to him being an upper classman but it wouldn't be too hard. He would meet Light there, at the exams and Haise after he got in.

 **And that's the end of the chapter :P. Thanks for the reviews and everything else. Please send me your ideas, I really need them. Anyways it'll be a while till the next chapter because I'm going to be busy. Plus I'm really debating on making a Code Geass fanfiction. After sever weeks now I still haven't gotten over that awesome and brutal ending. It's literally my favorite ending ever.** _ **EVER.**_ **It'll be a major AU, which has admittedly been done several times (but is still a good what if). Or an epilogue on my take of the ending (not a review but post series events).**


	6. Dead But Walking

Sorry guys for the long wait. During the break I went on holiday and felt unmotivated to write the next chapter (I find writing my stories boring, and the way I try and excite myself is by not planning ahead). I'll try and keep going and I think I now have a system to keep writing. Anyways a MILLION thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs. Those are what keeps me motivated to write. Cliché I know but it's the truth. I find my writing boring because I already know what is going to happen. Anyways WE BROKE 50 FOLLOWS OMG THANK YOU. Italics means thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note: If I did I don't wanna be responsible for all the heart break when people realize Hide die-

It was a normal school morning for Kaneki. He had just finished his 9 A.M. class with Mr. Lamperouge, his history teacher. It was a three hour class and the teacher was a weird guy. He would sometimes get dates and events mixed up. Sometimes he would talk about events that never happened. The mistakes may have been due to the medication he took. He had mentioned something about a heart condition and depression. He was still a pretty upbeat guy. Especially when his little sister Euphy came to visit the class. She was an extremely hyper girl and had pink hair. There had been rumors that it was her real hair color. Pushing thoughts of the two weird siblings Kaneki walked to the school exit so he could go home, where he'd wait for his next college class at 3 P.M.

The exit was located to the left of the tennis courts. He would have to move quickly to not get hounded down by the tennis team where they would ask for the millionth time to join their team, just like all the other sports teams did. Hopefully everyone would be distracted with all the new freshmen arriving for their classes. Rounding the corner and exiting the building, Kaneki could see the campus exit. Along with a whole mob of people at the tennis courts. With his interests peaked he walked over to the courts. The whole mob was surrounding a single game.

It was a one on one match between two freshmen. It was an intense match and Kaneki found himself getting lost in the crowd's excitement. He was so lost in the game that he didn't notice two hands shaking him for his attention.

"Haise-senpia!" Kaneki turned around to see his stalker, classmate, student council president and not so secret admirer, Kyugan Groomy. She had been literally obsessed with him since they meet on the first day of freshman year. And the fact that she had her groupies follow him really tired him. Yes she was annoying but after dealing with Tsukiyama he had learned to handle annoying people by ignoring them. (Granted Shuu got less annoying with time). But what also annoyed him was that he had never got to confess his feelings to Touka and when Kyugan said she loved him it reminded him of the failures of his past life, and all the people he had hurt in his own selfishness. And it also hurt that her confessions of love reminded him he would never see his loved ones again, the same ones he had hurt as well.

"Haise-senpia! Are you there? You're giving me that blank stare again." Kaneki snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the smaller girl. "Oh you're back to earth!" Kaneki rolled his eyes. She ignored the rude gesture and pointed to the intense tennis match. "If you're wondering who those two are, they are Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuyga. They got the top scores for their class. Just like how you got in the top 3 last year."

She was right, while Kaneki wasn't a genius he wasn't dumb. Somewhere in-between the spectrum so to say. And apparently the To-Oh entrance exam was a dumbed down version of the Kamii University entrance exam. And he had studied like hell for the Kammi exam. So repeating it wasn't hard. A collective cheer was heard gaining the duo's attention.

The man in the high chair yelled the final point. "GAME SET AND MATCH! LIGHT YAGAMI WINS!" The crowd cheered as the two opponents walked to each other and shook hands making it appear as a friendly match. But Kaneki knew better. What he saw when he watched the game was an intense battle of wits. Kyugan grabbed his arm and tugged him into the other direction away from the courts.

"You're coming with me senpia!"

Yagami had beaten him as expected. To be expected from a former champ. They shook hands and slowly the crowd left, everyone went back to being themselves, and doing their own things. They grabbed their things, even though only Light had stuff, and headed out. They began with some small talk and Ryuga found the perfect time to say what he had wanted the whole time. To determine if Light was in fact Kira. This question would start the mission of figuring out if Yagami was Kira by close observation.

"I suspect you of being Kira, Light." The latter stopped abruptly and L stopped shortly after him. Light gave L a weird look next he gave a childish chuckle.

"You think I'm Kira?" He pointed to himself almost mocking L. He nodded.

"Yes I suspect you of being him, even if it's only a one-percent chance." It was a lie. He was more than one percent. It was still as it was when he watched him via the cameras. He was still at 5%. Light was only passed in suspicion by the only white haired kid on campus, Haise Sasaki. Haise moved like clockwork every day. His schedule was always the same on campus.

"Light would you mind telling me the time?" Light stuck his arm out and bent it in one fluid motion to look at his watch.

"It's currently 12:13. Why?"

"I'll be meeting someone else I suspect as Kira, you'll see him if your curious. Just keep walking toward the gate." Light raised his eyebrow and listened to the detective's orders. As he was walking he bumped into someone. More like the someone was flung into him. They both fell backwards. The stranger, who had bumped into him had company, a girl, or to be more specific the student council president.

"Hey watch out next time! You might hurt one of his gorgeous black hairs!" Light tried to collect himself from the fall as he rubbed his head. The stranger did the same. Light got a good look at him. It was that weird kid he had meet at the mall. All in all the kid wasn't memorable. The only reason he remembered him, was because he had been in a pretty grouchy mood then. The kid got up before him and extended his hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that. It was my bad, should've been looking where I was go-" Kaneki stopped abruptly as he realized the kid was the one who smelled like death. But funny enough, the smell wasn't there. Maybe he just needed a shower with lots of soap.

"Senpia don't apologize he's the one that bumped into you!" The girl continued to babble on as everyone ignored her. Light grabbed Kaneki's hand and stood back up.

" _Ah Haise you're off your schedule today. Usually you're headed out the door by now. I was planning to meet you at the side walk but now will do."_ L turned to Kyugan. "Miss Kyugan I was wondering if you could leave us alone for a while so that we may talk to Mr. Haise here." She then gave a humph and crosser her arms. She glared at L.

"No! I was planning on bringing senpia to the pool with me. Where I would charm him into dating me." L seemed unmoved at the girls pouting and harsh glare. He tried again to separate her from the group.

"If you leave, I might consider giving you his phone number." The girl's eyes widened. She shook her head rapidly. "Good his number is (BEEEEEEEEEEEP)." Kyugan quickly wrote down the number and left the group. Not before kissing Haise on the cheek which left him a little off. He hated the fact that this stranger had given his stalker his number. And hated the fact that his stalker was now being even more affectionate with kissing, which he had avoided till now. Kaneki brushed himself off from the fall and gave L a glare even more intimidating than his stalkers. L almost felt compelled to move out of his sight to avoid it.

"Not cool dude. Not cool."

"Now that we have your attention I would like to talk to you. I assume you have heard of the killer Kira?" Kaneki shook his head yes. Why was this kid asking stupid questions? "Good then you would know that he is being hunted down by the police and L correct?" Kaneki shook his head again, wondering where this was going. "Good then you deserve to know that I, L, suspect you and Light here of being Kira." Kaneki's eyes widened. Why would this kid say he was L?

Kaneki put two and two together. _"So that's why there were cameras in the house. He was the one watching."_ Light spoke up next. "I'm curious L. What is the likely hood of him being Kira?"

"He has a 6% chance of being Kira." Light mentally grinned like _the_ devil. Now he had a scape goat to use if suspicions of him being Kira got worse. "However. You are still my prime suspect, despite the numbers saying otherwise." Light's mental smile wavered. This meant that if he ever used Kaneki, L would know. This was bad. If he died then L would suspect him. It would probably be best if he stayed away from Kaneki.

Kaneki stayed silent as he thought of how bad this situation was. If he was a suspect of being Kira then his life would be dissected. The cameras proved that he was being watched. He just wondered how deep L had dug. Did he find his cover story too abrupt in its ending or just enough to not care? It was most likely the former and not the latter. He was at a 6%. But then there was the fact that Light was only 1% and still L's main suspect.

"How about we go out for some coffee? I'm getting tired just standing." It was Light who had brought the suggestion up. The smell of death enveloped the air around him. He began to cough as he lost his breath. It was even stronger than the first time he meet Light. It felt like death was standing over him, or right behind him, slowly taking his breath away. His fit progressively got worse to the point where he was slowly losing his footing. He fell to his knees as he coughed blood. Blood covered the sidewalk as he coughed more and more.

"Haise can you hear me!?" Kaneki couldn't tell who was asking as he couldn't look up and his vision began to go dark. He was on his hands now, trying to keep himself up. _"This was bad_ ," Light thought _. "If he dies right now then L will focus solely on me. I don't need that attention right now."_ The boy appeared to be fighting to stay awake. Light whipped out his phone and dialed 911. "Yes, hello I need an ambulance at To-Oh, I have a friend coughing blood right now and he's getting week fast." Kaneki's eyes closed as he gave one last cough and fainted.

Ryuk had been watching a group of humans play some made up sport. Humans were weird to him. Only people like Light ever peeked his interests. People who out of the ordinary and fought the world. He couldn't have been luckier that Light had found his book. It was fun to follow him around and observe the rampage and chaos the boy caused from his activities. Mainly of being Kira.

Growing bored of watching the humans play, he decided to go back over to Light and the supposed L. The two rivals fighting each other to the death. As he started his journey over to Light he saw a kid with white and black hair. It was weird for a kid his age to have white hair. Usually older people got it, not the young. The kid reminded him of someone, but who? He was only a couple of yards away when he heard light mention getting coffee. As Ryuk got closer to the group he felt more and more off. Hell the feeling somewhat scared him and yet it equally intrigued him.

Ryuk realized where he had felt this same feeling. It had been at the mall a while back when the kid had asked Light to buy him something. And while the two had been talking it felt that the kid was looking right at Ryuk, which should've been impossible. He had never touched the Death Note. He could clearly see his name and the day he would die, all written out, over his head.

As he neared the kid began coughing. And as he got closer the coughing intensified. The kid fell down and coughed up blood onto the side walk. It was when he was right behind him that the kid fainted. Ryuk looked at the kid's death date wondering if he would die now. What was before him mystified the death god.

" **Impossible!"**


	7. Danger at the Hospital

**I would like to formally address something. THANK YOU FOR YOUR NEVER ENDING SUPPORT. It's the only thing that makes me want to write. I've been crunching ideas for the future of the story, and I have been developing characters in my head. I now have a lovely Beta too, they will be helping me find inconsistencies, plot holes, and help me come up with ideas.**

 **Disclaimer (Edit): I don't own Code Geass or Death Note**

September 16

Kyuga clung to the body of Haise, screaming for medical attention. But no one came. Light had long left the scene, running to the nurse's office on the other side of the school. A crowd of people had gathered around the girl and the boy. L watched emotionless, blending in with the crowd. He remained silent in the crowd's mumblings. The useless crowd repeated the same cliché mumbles over and over. 'Was he okay?' 'Someone should go get help.' 'Who was he?' L was examining the situation with monotone words in thought.

 _Heavy and bloody coughing. Fainting. Life expectancy 5% and decreasing by the second. Recovery time two weeks, a week if recovery is fast. Medical arrival 2 minutes 15 seconds and counting. Question Yagami when possible. Yagami is now a 7%, upon being introduced other suspect, Haise Sasaki experienced heart attack like symptoms. Seems to have survived. Indicated by small movement in fingers, barely noticeable. Possible failure in attack from Kira, or Light Yagami. Kira is known to show extreme pride. Upon seeing rival he attacked in jealousy. Haise still remains at 6%. If he survives question him, no others have lasted this long an attack by Kira._

The screams of Kyuga had gathered more people into the crowd. All of them watching. There were likely people with CPR training in the crowd, who were too scared to perform in the crowds judging gaze. L refused to help, finding it unnecessary to operate unless conditions of survival were 1%. Mumbling grew into talk in the ends of the crowd. A section of the crowd opened up. Light must have come back with help. L could see them now. The Kira suspect pushed through the crowd with Nurse in tow. It was like parting a sea that fought back. Murmurs became louder within the sea of people.

Finally the duo pushed their way into the circle surrounding the limp boy and stalker girl. The nurse begrudgingly tried pull the sobbing girl away from the adult. The girl wouldn't let go and increasingly got more and more violent with each attempt to pull her away from Haise. Light became fed up with the girl after several failed attempts by the nurse, and pulled her violently away, throwing her into the crowd. The girl unbalanced from the throw fell into the crowd. The crowd quickly acted and held her as she tried to get back to her senpia.

The nurse went onto her knees and began checking for a pulse. She moved her hand several times. Becoming more and more flustered after every try. Her eyes closed with what was her final try.

000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for shopping at Ghoulist Records, hope to see you again soon!" The nameless customer left, opening the door with a jingle of the bell at the top of the door. Ihso left out a sigh of relief as he lowered his head. The customer had held up the line asking one question after the other. All of the questions could have been answered if he had googled them. The next customer went up to the counter. Luckily this customer had her money out and her much wanted CD. It was the new album dropped unannounced by the singer Ihso hated, Misa Amane. It was just her wording of everything that annoyed him. And he swore that they had a hidden sinister meaning behind the upbeat tune and lyrics. But the public loved her, and that's why the store was filled today. It was a start contrast from the stores barren landscape of the once and a while loner looking at the racks of CD's.

He scanned and bagged the CD, as she handed him the money. "Thanks for shopping at Ghoulist Records, hope to see you again soon!" Another customer walked up. He looked up as he scanned the same CD again for the millionth time and saw his co-worker laughing at him, slacking off as always. He would've ratted her out for slacking off but she was behind the line of customers, hidden from the boss who was behind him on the phone. She had been ordering more and more CD's of the new album. With the way they were going now they would be sold out in the hour. And Ihso would've been fine with that, if it weren't that he'd lose his 50 customer bonus that he needed to repay Kaneki for kicking his bullies but. The guy had been haggling him for working at an American's store and Ken had quickly set the man right….to psychiatric care.

"Hold on I have another call, let me look at the number." She looked at the phone and quickly pushed the answer button. "Hopefully he'll forgive me for not finishing the order." She mumbled to herself. The line connected. "Hello is anything wrong?" The woman's facial expression changed. "Yes." Another pause, Ihso continued to process the customers as he listened. "Yes, thank you. I'll tell him immediately." She hung up the phone. The sound of her heels indicated she was moving. Ihso saw her in the corner of his eyes. She exited the counter area and walked up to the slacker, who was now pretending to be working. A brief exchange was held between the two and they soon walked back. Ms. Slacker had gotten an ear full.

"Ihso, Akene will take over for you. Please come follow me." Akene his fellow worker, really slacker, took over the register as he followed his boss into the back. She went behind her desk and he started to sit down in the guest chair when she stopped him. "No need Ihso, I only took you into the back so the customers wouldn't hear. Your house mate, Haise Sasaki was just admitted into the hospital. He's currently in stable condition." She took out a cigarette and lighter and leaned into her chair as her feet went onto her desk.

"Why!? What happened?!"

She took a breath of the cigarette. "They currently think it was a heart attack. It happened on the college campus. The nurse said it may have been an attack by Kira, it's a miracle he's alive if it's true. Though she did say it was just a rumor. It's probably just hysteria in the hospital if you ask me." She exhaled the smoke leaving a silent room. "You can leave work now and I'll give you a week off. Just do some more research for me about those new albums the kids like."

"Yes mam!" Ihso rushed out the office. He passed the large amount of customers and the single girl working the register. "Good luck Akane!" The jingle of the bell rung out as the door was opened in a rush and slammed as a consequence of the harsh movement.

"Don't leave me alone with this many!" The customers gave the girl dirty look, taking her comment as an insult. Several left the long line in anger. "Don't go please! I didn't mean it like that!"

Ihso ran out the back of the mall and unchained his bike. He zoomed through incoming traffic in front of the mall. Back roads would take too long. He needed to stay on main roads, even if it meant traffic. His buddy needed him. The peddles went faster and faster as more worrying thoughts came to mind. _Why would Kira attack Ken? How did Kira know about him? Was Ken alive because he was a ghoul? If Kira knew about Ken did they know about him and Uush? If they did how long would they have to live?_

He pulled out his phone, Uush would want to know about Kaneki. He dialed the number as he dodged an incoming car. One ring. Two. Three. Four rings. Voice mail. "Damit pick up!" The hospital was starting to come into view. He could see the front doors. He tried for another call. One. Two. Three. Four rings. If that bastard cared about Kaneki he would've picked up. Putting his phone away, Ihso went even faster now. He just got into the parking lot when he heard the sound of brakes being slammed.

His body felt a million times heavier in that second.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's remarkable that he survived that heart attack," Light took another sip of his coffee. Still bitter, needs more sugar. "I wonder what Haise did to attract the attention of Kira."

"Do not get ahead of yourself Light." L looked at Light and ignored the food.

"Ahead of myself? It's clear he was attacked by Kira." Light put the cup of coffee down and leaned back into his chair as he crossed his arms.

"Indeed it is. But Kira is known for his hubris. And not a moment after I introduced the two of you he received the heart attack." L added his 6th packet of sugar into his already super sweet coffee. He would have only of done 5 but the coffee was especially bitter, not to mention bad.

"You think I did it?" L nodded taking a bite of his crumb cake now seeing it to fit to eat. "Even if Kira is prideful he would be smart enough to not kill a suspect that would directly lead to him." L pinched his nose. He was honestly insulted that L would think Kira to be that stupid. It was a shot at his ego. "Anyways you had something to show me?"

"Yes what do you think of –" The oncoming waitress ended the conversation before L could start it.

"Your bill gentlemen." She handed them the bill and walked away to serve other customers. The place was bustling, it must have been the local hangout for the college kids due to it being so close to the campus. The two geniuses just wondered why it was popular with such bad coffee. The lady turned around on her heel, seemingly going back to the two. "I also want to give my deepest apology as our best brewer is out today, he took the day off. He should be here tomorrow."

L shook his head. "It is fine, but I highly doubt he shall be back tomorrow."

The waitress gave him a curios glare. Did he just threaten her best worker? "I beg your pardon sir."

"Your assistant manager is currently in the hospital. He has suffered a heart attack." The waitress gasped. She ran into the back of the store where she would most likely make several calls to the injured Haise. L doubted she would get an answer.

"I do hope she has better staff." Light commented.

L looked at Light expectantly. He was going to have to pay the bill wasn't he? He sighed. L was more of a pain in the ass then a rival at the moment. Hopefully he was just as challenging as he was annoying. L paid the bill in full with a generous tip. He had just in fact written down that girl's father's name in his book just recently. And it would make him seem innocent to L. Just as they were leaving their booth in the corner of the café Lights phone went off. He was deeply annoyed by its shrill ringing because he had put it on silent before. He answered the phone with a smile.

"Hello?" A panicked voice came from the other line. L could read the caller id name. 'Mom'. "Please calm down, what happened to dad?" As the woman continued speaking Light's expression slowly changed from happy to shock. "I'll be there right away!" Light quickly ran towards the nearest cab. L followed in pursuit, expression unchanged.

"Light do not leave I still have something to ask of you."

"I will answer it later, my dad just suffered a major heart attack. If you care at all about your subordinate you will come with me."

000000000000000000000000000

Uush had been at Kaneki's home when he got the call. He had been waiting for the young lad, wanting to take him on his surprise date. His inside man at the local hospital had called him saying that the boy he had bragged about as his future date was currently in emergency care, suffering from a heart attack. He had naturally rushed to the hospital in his medical van. He speed the whole way there. Traffic cops be damned he wouldn't let this man die by some incompetent fool who called himself a doctor.

He had arrived at the hospital and turned the corner to enter the parking lot, when he saw a biker in the middle of the lane. And he was going too fast to turn properly. He slammed the brakes as hard as he could. But he was too late. His van made contact with him at near full speed.

His body crashed into the window and his bike went under the car. Uush rushed out of the car and picked up the boy's body. He did a quick examination. One broken arm, another fractured. Legs bruised, both fractured. The boy was lucky to be alive. He must have reacted last second and jumped off the bike into the air, knowing he would hit the car no matter what. Judging by damage he went into field position midair covering his body and head with his arms and legs. The damage would have been much worse if the glass had broken. He would have shards all over his arms and legs and would be bleeding a lot. Thank God he had gotten bullet proof glass.

He grabbed Ihso and got back into the car. He drove to the exit and left the car with keys still in ignition. Hopefully the shofar wouldn't look in the back. He carried Ihso into the main room where he was taken from him by paramedics. He attempted to follow but was held back by a nurse. He watched as they took him through the fire doors that blocked any more vision of him.

Another nurse took him to the counter where he would have to fill out paper work. He filled everything out with fake information, his inside man would burn the papers and delete the footage of him on security cameras later. He handed the papers back and asked to see his relative Kaneki. He was denied entrance due to visiting hours being ended in wing C. He slipped the receptionist a 20 and she led him into the locker room that would lead to the rest of the hospital. Quickly grabbing an outfit he entered the halls. The nurse had told him room 451-C. That would be the fourth floor. He entered the elevator and hit the second floor button. The doors were shutting when an arm stuck itself in-between the two doors. Stopping it from closing. The door's safety feature kicked in and the doors opened again. On the other side of the doors stood two detectives both with trench coats and glasses.

"What floor are you headed too?"

"Fourth, I'm checking in on a patient."

"Great, my partner and I are headed to that floor too." The two detectives entered the small elevator. One stood in the corner, obviously nervous by his stiff appearance. Possible a newbie. His partner, the one that had talked to him stood tall and had a chiseled chin with a spiky buzz cut like hair. "My name's Motchi. I have a hunch you are going to room 451-C. Would this be true?"

"Yes, I was late to work today and was assigned him as my future patient. I was half awake when I came in, because I had done a serous surgery last night, and I missed half of the info about my patient. I'm heading into his room to look at his condition and determine what to prescribe him. I'm assuming that your name isn't Motchi, detective. And I also think your here to question my patient which means he's awake, and that he's a survivor of a Kira attack."

His partner rushed him and pinned him to the wall. "How do you know those things!?" Uush remained calm. Motchi looked at him.

"You just told me. I know my patient suffered a heart attack, those seem to be quite often nowadays. And why a group of officers question a random heart attack victim? Also word is spreading that Kira only need's a name and he kills you. So naturally a detective would have an alias."

The grip on his shoulders tightened. Motchi gave a small laugh. "You're a perceptive one doc. What was it that gave this crazy theory a start?"

"Your concealed arms. Your clothing. Your partners stiff form."

"Ah, something to improve on I guess. You can let him go now." His partner let go of his shoulders. Uush had gained info and eluded suspicions. "We'll be accompanying you to your patient's room. We need to talk to him, and make sure you are who you say you are." The detective looked at Uush's fake ID. "Mr. Kanou."

The doors opened releases the built up tension in the confined space. The doctor walked out expecting the two to follow. Motchi held his partner back. "Keep an eye on him. He might be an assassin sent by the Stroke. L's tip to the TV station may have worked in gaining their attention. He may be here to finish the job." His partner nodded his head in response. They quickly closed the gap now made between them and the doctor.

They entered the room, the sound of hospital equipment filled the silent roomed. At least that's what they thought would be making noise. Instead they were greeted to a Doctor examining his patient as he lay in bed. The doctor and patient seemed surprised at the new comer's arrival. Kaneki gave Uush a death glare. The real doctor spoke up first. "I assume you to gentle men are the protective detail?"

"Yes we will be watching over the patient."

"And who is your friend? I was the only doctor assigned to the patient." The two detectives turned around to find the imposter missing. "Matsuda stay here and watch over the patient!" Motchi ran out the room after the escaped imposter. He pulled out a walkie talkie as he ran. "We have an escaped suspect on foot! Dressed in doctor's outfit! Now pursuing the target! Last seen on second floor, keep all exits guarded."

The real doctor huffed in frustration. "There goes half of the detail. Alright let's continue Haise. Does your chest area still hurt?" He nodded in response. "Alright you seem to be recovering from this heart attack quite well. Would it be too much to ask if you could walk?" Haise nodded his head again. "As I thought, well medical procedure is to keep you up to three days or more. But you seem to be doing more than fine. We'll release you in three days if your progress continues." The sound of metal medical equipment hit the floor. The doctor and patient turned to look as another imposter doctor held a knife to the investigator's neck. The investigator must have knocked down the equipment when he was grabbed.

"Doc I think you should be leaving now. You have more patients to check on, those more important than criminal filth." The Doctor stood up off the bed. The knife got closer to the hostages neck. The room was tense. Kaneki readied himself if things got out of hand.

"I will not let you hurt this man! Kira is not the god you think he is. He's a sick and twisted individual." This seemed to worsen the situation as the imposter/assassin's expression changed. It looked more determined now. He bent the investigators head back. Ready to attack him.

"One more chance doc, leave now or die. Kira only wants us to kill the criminal filth in the world." The doctor walked to the man. Reaching out his hand. He appeared completely calm.

"Give me the knife son. This isn't worth –." He never finished his sentence as he was stabbed in the stomach. Blood came out of his mouth as the knife was pulled from his abdomen. The doctor fell onto his knees holding his hands over the wound. The assassin kicked the doctor in the head to knock him out. The now free detective charged the man. He was stabbed in the chest in return.

"You don't deserve you criminal protecting filth." The body went limp and dropped off the blade. The assassin headed towards Haise. "Now to finish the master's work."

0000000000000000000000000000

B-Wing

Light sat at the foot of his father's bed. "I'm sure the attack was from stress of working too hard." Light put his hand on his father's leg.

"Please take it easy from now on. Mom was crying over the phone when she called me and told me what had happened." The two other girls in the family, Light's mom and sister had left to go to the mess hall for food, it was reaching time for dinner. "And she was worried about you even before that. She noticed how you always looked tired, the whole family did. Take it easy from now on, for us."

"I will Light. But I also need to stop Kira, he's destroyed so much, killed so many." The two gave each other looks that were meant to end the conversation. "Your sister and mom should be coming back up soon." Light patted his father's leg lightly and got up from the chair to look out the door.

"They should've been back by now. I wonder what's taking them so long." He leaned against the door frame.

"Relax Light, your mom is probably trying to calm herself down. I'm sure everything is fine." Light nodded his head from the doorway, currently distracted by thoughts of L and Haise. He had to be ready for L now. He was obviously going to be upfront with him and Haise from now on. And the whole Haise situation had left him a little baffled. A perfectly healthy looking kid getting a heart attack. And a serous one at that. He had coughed up blood.

Another weird thing about it was that the second Ryuk came back from his campus "adventure" the attack happened. It was almost like Haise had reacted to his presence. But Ryuk had said before that no one could interact with a Shinigami unless they have touched a Death Note. Ryuk currently hovered in the corner, watching Light impatiently. He had remained there for the whole hospital visit.

"Light we need to talk." Ryuk looked at Light for acknowledgement. "Now." Light moved slightly to face the Shinigami. He blinked twice to tell him to continue later. "Light we need to talk _now._ " Light sighed.

"I'll be going home now dad. Today's been stressful and I really need to get some important homework done. Being in college is more difficult than I thought. Tell mom and sis that I love them."

"Okay Light, I'll let your mom and sister know if they come back up here." Light grabbed his school bag beside the bed and left the room. He walked down to the elevator on the other side of the hallway. Ryuk followed him and entered the elevator.

"Light, I know you can't talk right now but just listen. I'm not on your side, nor am I your enemy. I am simply watching your human life that is a drama for the world to experience. But this is something I will let you know. It's about Haise." The elevator opened up to the first floor and the duo came out and exited the building. Light continued to walk a ways away from the building, and eventually hailed a cab to pick him up. Light told the driver to go to his home address and payed the necessary money. A Few minutes passes in silence as the two killers looked out the windows of the cab. It wasn't long till they had reached home. Light bid farewell to the cabbie and went inside to his room. He locked the door and made sure no one had broken in again.

"What about him Ryuk?" Light walked over to his desk and got out his Death Note.

"Light he's dead." Light turned on his tv and began writing down names for the next couple of days.

"Impossible, the paramedics said he would make it." Ryuk floated over to Light.

"Light let me finish. I read his name and the day he would die. Curios to see if his sudden fainting spell was his death, or at least would lead to it. Instead of seeing one name I saw two."

"And what does this mean?" Light responded tiredly. Ryuk really needed to get to the point faster.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before. There has never been anything like it."

"Well tell me what the two names are." Light was prying here. Ryuk never helped him.

"The first name was Haise Sasaki." Not surprising Light thought. What was, was that Ryuk actually told him. This must have truly worried the Demon.

"And the second?"

"It was written in a Language I couldn't understand. And it seemed to be constantly changing."

"Impossible you can't have two names, let alone one that keeps changing."

"That's what I thought too. But Light, that wasn't the thing that really confused me."

"Then what was it Ryuk? I'm beginning to lose my patience."

"It was his Date, the day he would die. It was dated a year ago, May 5th 2012."

0000000000000000000000000

L had complete view of the hospital. He could see everything. All wings, the cafeteria, the rehabilitation room, the emergency rooms, the outdoor park, and hospital rooms. He could see Light with his father, sharing a few words about work and his condition. He could see Light's mother and sister eating in the cafeteria. He had saw the first fake doctor walk in, bribe the nurse, disguise himself, get ruffed up in the elevator, and run away from his task force.

He had seen the assassin outside of the building. He had seen him mug a doctor, stealing his wallet, clothes, and ID. He had seen him walk in the building, walking past every single nurse and other doctor. All without gaining any attention. He watched him walk into room 451-C. Take Kira Investigator Touta Matsuda hostage by knife. He had watched as the assassin stabbed the doctor in the stomach, and knock him unconscious. He watched as Touta charged the assailant only to be stabbed in the chest. And he began to watch as the assassin walk to Haise.

000000000000000000000000000

"What master?"

"Kira, the god of justice!"

"Funny."

"What?"

"I'm Kira." The assassin watched in horror as his targets left eye turned a pitch black and his irises turn to blood red.

 **Just a heads up. The beta and I have been discussing the names of Uush and Ihso. Through the brief conversation we came to the conclusion that I would change Ihso's name to a proper Japanese name and give Uush a German name. I have two names I think will fit the two properly and will probably have them in the new chapter. Thank you for your constant nagging and praise :P. It's what makes me want to write!**


	8. A New Opponent Approaches

**Hello guys and gals! I'm going to try and be faster with updates (Edit: Hopefully)** **! Reviews, follows and favorites are life for me! And not to mention they keep the story alive! (Other than a certain someone at school who yells at me not to kill anyone, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. pandasaurus16) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I do take suggestions by the way. I will read every one but I will only accept ones I feel fit the story. Also Ihso will be known from now on as, Shinobu. It was brought to me by the Beta that it would better if my Japanese character had a Japanese name. Enjoy:**

" **Hello Kallen." –** Author Comment

" _You're alive? YOU BASTARD." –_ Thought

 _Slight spoilers for Tokyo Ghoul manga_ – Flash back

 **Disclaimer: Tell me to not to kill anyone and I will kill them**

 **Disclaimer 2: I do not own Code Geass or Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note**

"I'm Kira." Those words were like poison to the assassin. Each word was filled with murderous intent. And all the target had said was a name. The assassin could only watch petrified as his target's left eye changed colors. A white and brown eye was flooded with foreign colors, unnatural to the human eye. Black dye consumed the eye and brown irises became red. A stark contrast to the right eye. The eyes are said to be the gate way to the soul. And the assassin could see no soul in those dead eyes. Instead all he could see was death, death itself.

The assassin stood motionless, his limbs had been frozen in fear. Alarms from his primal instincts, that had long forgotten, were going off in his head, yelling at him to leave. To run for his life. But even with his instincts screaming at him, he knew it would be useless to run. Kira would find him. Kira was all-powerful. The small medical room seemed to shrink as he gazed longer into those soulless eyes. A horrible voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"Why have you come?" There was a hiss in the monster's speech. Thinking quickly he fell to the floor and shriveled into a bow. Yet even on his knees and with his face looking to the ground, the ever present danger had not left him. As he felt those dead eyes on him. They were judging his life in every agonizing second. With every breath they saw him take his life was being decided. He was not worthy to look at his master now. He had threatened to attack him. And only did he realize it now. But he had killed the innocent, those Kira had pledged to protect, right in front of the man himself.

He needed to dig himself out of this grave now. He needed to atone for his sins. He needed a way out. He couldn't run. He couldn't hide. He couldn't even attack. He was too scared at the idea of attacking a man as powerful as him. He could only talk. And he could barely do that now as his life was on the line.

"Fo-forgive me sir. I- I just thought you wou- would want me to kill a survivor." Sweat was dripping down his face now. He, a humble servant, had disturbed his just master's life. Thoughts of previous conversations with his gang came to mind. 'I think that those Kira kills are damned to hell that they lose their souls to him to.' It had been funny at the time because Kira's wrath hadn't been focused on his own life. But now it was, oh the irony. He collected his wits and gave his best poker face, even though Kira wouldn't see it.

"My name is Haruto, I am but a humble servant. I one of your clan, the Stroke. Maius bonum est cunctis privatus doloribus aegris sacrafice- All pain is sacrifice for the greater good." This was the Stroke's secret phrase. Only those that had passed initiation could say it. It had been one of the most brutal weeks he had ever faced. Scars he had "earned" those days would forever remind him of those cold nights. But it had been all worth it. He had joined his master's services. He pulled up his sleeves to show a marking on his arms. A tattoo of a coffin with a skull on it. Another sign as proof he was from the Stroke. The tattoo that labeled you for life. It was a sign of absolute loyalty and was only given to the best of the best in the gang. It was the final contract. "I was sent by the leader of my group to finish of the master's work."

"Finish my work? Are you calling your god weak?" Silence followed as Haruto fully grasped his master's anger. The sound of snapping fingers was heard in the following silence. He prayed that those wouldn't be sounds in the future. That that crack wasn't meant to be his bones snapping in two.

"No master! We only thought-" He could barely register what happened next. As a rough hand grasped onto his neck, suffocating him. In the next split second he was slammed into the wall. Death was coming and Haruto knew it.

"DO NOT THINK! FOLLOW BLINDLY! THAT IS LOYALTY!" The grip of his master's hand increased and it became harder to breath once again. The servant had trouble forming his next words. Not only because he couldn't take in enough air in, but because he knew he would he die. His only hope was to appeal to the master's mercy. But he had no idea how to.

"I'm sorry ma-" The grip around his throat tightened again. No air could travel into his lungs now. Eyes bulged as he gasped for air. His body felt like it was getting heavier. He stared pleadingly into his master's eyes only for him to look into the eyes of death itself. " _This is master."_

His arms started to feel a lot heavier. Next he lost feeling in his legs. Then a dark black consumed his vision. He fell unconscious and his body fell limp in Kaneki's hand. Kaneki released the body and let it fall slumped up against the wall. The boy was barely alive. Barely breathing too.

Kaneki turned away from the body and grabbed the dropped knife, which had been long forgotten. He quickly set to faking his attack in the room. He grabbed another blade, one that had been in the boy's pocket. And sliced his throat. Purposely missing the major artery. He wiped the blade of his prints and placed it in the boy's hands. Blood covered the choke marks making the stage seem even more realistic.

" _They will think he tried to commit suicide after his attack."_ The hybrid then walked to the medical help button on his bed stand and turned to face the door. He pressed the button, with help coming he could now fake his wounds. Kaneki then held the original medium sized blade to himself. The blade pointed at his stomach. He thrust the blade into it. Blade met skin and it traveled deep into his stomach, ripping apart organs and tissue.

" _Good thing I haven't eaten in a week. My skin is weaker as a result. Even then it's also thanks to this world that anything can penetrate my skin."_ Kaneki let the pain register to his brain and felt his eyes get heavier. He listened to the pain as it consumed his body. He fell to the ground as blood continued to flow from his wound and passed out.

The sound of tapping heals hitting the ground franticly filled the silent hallway. They continued to get louder and louder and eventually Kaneki's call nurse came in shortly after. Turning the corner she was met with pools of blood and four bodies slumped on the floor. The scene was gruesome. Blood was everywhere and had reached the floor. She dropped her clipboard into the scarlet pool and the papers it held were polluted with the liquid substance. Her natural reaction would have been to call for help. Get a phone and call the emergence team. But faced with overwhelming pressure and gross amounts of blood she wanted to only scream. Screaming was a bad practice in a hospital. It showed you were unprofessional and you couldn't handle the stress. And yet that's what she did.

* * *

L watched in silence. It seemed Haise Sasaki was not what he originally thought to be. He was so more mysterious and complex than he could have ever thought. And although he had heard straight from the boy's mouth, "I'm Kira." He knew that the black haired creature had been lying. The real Kira would have never done a thing like that. Yes, he would try and get a name like Haise had. But he would have killed the boy immediately after. Kira killed anyone that went after him, or at least L assumed from his threats. The girl detective of the deceased FBI agent had died too, shortly after seeking out the killer of her husband. Further proving his thoughts. L could only assume that Kira had spared the police so far, because he needed to gain their support.

With their support he could get names. Names to use and kill with. So Haise had only said what he did to scare the boy. L could see how that might confuse even scare him a little. But to scare the man that badly was a different story. What had Haise done to scare the kid that badly? Granted that Haise's movements were intimidating, it wasn't enough to set a man that scared. The attacker looked like he almost had peed himself. But with his poor camera positioning he couldn't see what Haise had done.

L had missed something. Or rather the camera had missed something. To simply claim to be Kira would not be enough to throw the attacker off. He would have to prove himself somehow. And L had missed what Haise had done. L would save the security tape and watch it again to see if he could find what happened. But he doubted he would find anything again. It was a very rare occurrence he missed something.

No Kira would never have attacked the intruder with such brute strength. This all but cleared Haise Sasaki of being Kira. Haise had criminal friends, he didn't show the same intelligence as Kira, he didn't behave like Kira. But in these actions something was made clear to L. Haise. Wasn't. Human. A huge assumption yes, but to choke a fully grown adult male, who was obviously fit, with one hand, they would need immeasurable strength. Inhuman strength. Opening up the Security Camera operating system, L took out the CD that had everything the cameras had seen.

Getting out of his chair, L left the security room in silence. Contemplating his next move. Now he had two objectives: Catch Kira and Find out what Haise Sasaki was. Walking down the hallway he picked out his phone from his pants pocket and dialed a number.

"Watari we have another player in the game." And with that an undeclared war had been started. L would now face forces from the gods' of death, but would also learn that he had been fighting a being not of this world. One more sinister and complex than he had ever thought possible. One with a black and red eye.

Now things were getting more serious.

* * *

Uush had made it out of the building fairly easily. He had ran through the emergency room side of the building. And he had gained the attention of about three or so guards including police as he ran throughout the building. The high traffic of the crowded halls had been more than enough to escape the pursuing cops. Doctors rushing from room to room, Nurses looking at checklists and not at their surroundings, even emergency teams transporting victims had slowed the cops down. These people were all obstacles for the chasers and the chasee. Hell it had been so chaotic of a chase that one guard, the one who had started the chase, had actually been run over by a rushing doctor. Naturally Uush took advantage of the situation and ran out the back, escaping all the other cops. Who had been too far behind to see him run out.

It really was too easy to evade cops nowadays. Back in Germany as a kid Uush had not had the best of friend groups. He got in trouble a lot and his parents as a result had sent him to medical school to continue the family trade and break the rebellious attitude he had. These Japanese cops lacked experience against a former delinquent like him.

Uush was almost tempted to stay around the hospital and see if they would notice him. A game of hide and seek sparked by his child self. But decided against it, not wanting to tempt the fates. He continued to walk away from the hospital, after all his mission to see if Kaneki was fine had gone well. From the brief exchange he was able to tell that Kaneki was totally fine. His act of being frail would only work on the doctors and the detectives, not him. He had spent enough time with the hybrid to know his tells. The doctor had been walking for a while now and decided to throw off his medical garments. It would bring to much attention to him. Why would a doctor be in the streets so far away from the hospital? He took off his white shirt and stethoscope and threw them in a random trashcan. Making sure to take out his phone first. He continued to walk through the streets aimlessly. The doctor walked pass a TV network building. Not knowing that the building would soon be ground zero for Kira's next attack on the world.

* * *

Helen hadn't been expecting a day like this. When she had first got her job they had told her it was a quiet little task. Just file this and that and help the customers. They had been right too. Days went by where she only to do an hours' worth of work. But today the hospital had been busy as hell. All her other co-workers had gone out for a new CD release. Leaving her alone to do all the work. Some friends they were. So far today she has had to file six construction injuries, fifteen house related accidents, and twelve car accidents. And it was only noon. She had only finished six of the reports fully to. She was so into her work that she missed the loud squeaking of the swinging door that lead into the room.

"Daine?" Helen flinched having been scared from her work. She looked up to the doctor. " _Great more work."_ She gave a heavy sigh, and looked back down to her work. Ignoring the doctor now, or at least tried to as she replied. Making sure to sound angry.

"It's Helen, Daine took the day off. How may I help you?" The doctor nodded wordlessly and handed her a file containing several packets of papers. She didn't even glance up. "Put it on the table." The doctor retracted the file and went to place it on the adjoining side table.

"That's a lot of papers…" He let the words hang in the air. Hoping she would make a side comment. She didn't reply and let the sound of her pen moving across the papers she had in front of her do the talking. 'No comment' was what they were saying.

"I'll leave my file on the top." She gave a brief 'Mmhm.' "The file is labeled with two names just so you know."

This seemed to grab the girl's attention. "And how did that happen?"

"The person who brought the victim in told the nurse the victim's name was Ihso. When we did a back ground check on him we found out it was, Shinobu." It wasn't a completely common thing. But when the hospital was given a false name double paper work was needed. The doctor left the room, leaving the girl to her work. He'd make sure to report the other workers who had left her to the higher ups. That girl didn't need that much paper work.

"Damit." She muttered as the pen ran out of ink. She looked to her office mug where she and her partners kept their pens. And wasn't surprised to find out that there was a lack in pens, in that there were none. She got up from her seat prepared to go to the supply closet when something caught her eye. The doctor had left his pen on the files. She walked to the piles of work and grabbed the pen and returned to her seat. Paying no mind that the newest file was placed in the 'Alive and in Stable Condition' pile.

* * *

 **September 19th**

"These are your belongings Mr. Sasaki. I just need you to sign these papers and you'll finally be able to leave with you stuff." The kind desk worker handed Kaneki several papers with large paragraphs on them. Being the airhead he was, the half-ghoul decided to read them all, just to make sure these were proper papers. This was noticed by the young lady worker. "You know out of all the hundreds of people I've seen no one has ever read those papers. Mind telling me why you chose to be different?"

Kaneki kept reading his papers and replied as he signed a page. "I've learned over the years to never sign anything without first reading it." He signed another page.

"Did you have a bad experience with a lawyer or something?" She had clearly found the time in her work schedule to question the young boy.

"Or something. It's a long story I prefer not to talk about with just anyone." He signed the final paper and handed them back to the lady who looked disappointed that the conversation ended so soon.

"Maybe we can talk about it sometime cutie." She took out a piece of paper and a pen. She then handed him a small parchment of paper with a phone number on it. "Maybe we can have a tea together or something and talk about it." She winked at him as he turned to leave. He passed the short line of people that had been behind him and left the hospital. He began to look for a cab to take him home.

"What is it with women suddenly flirting with me? Am I really that attractive to them? Women confuse me, especially Touka." Kaneki pinched his nose in frustration. He was getting a little tired of all the attention. He rubbed his head in frustration.

"Who's Touka?" The half-ghoul's eyes opened in shock as he heard the last person he wanted to be around right now. He looked over his shoulder to see a certain prodigy detective looking at him. "Is she perhaps a lover or classmate? I haven't read anything about her so I'm naturally curios you see." Kaneki didn't take the obvious bait. "Not talking I see." Again he gave no reply. L continued to try and get him to talk. "You know for someone who suffered a heart attack and a stab in the abdomen you seem to be awfully mobile. Care to share why?"

Seeing no end to the detective's prying he finally gave in. Trying to remain as passive as possible, to not ignite any suspicion against him. After all a victim should have nothing to hide. "I hate hospitals. Never heard a good story about them." Now he would try and turn the tables to avoid the last question. "And I don't care to stay in a place where I can be so freely attacked." Maybe he could change the conversation and get the detective defensive.

"Ah yes, I'm deeply sorry about that. My detectives messed up and you were attacked." Kaneki gave a hum in response, still facing the street. "But I am curios on how you were able to survive such an attack when the man was so focused on your death." Kaneki gave a sigh as he should have known that he would be questioned again. L stared at his back fully knowing that Kaneki had dodged his last question.

"As I said before, the man was untrained and failed to realize a stab to the stomach would be fatal. He was also stupid enough to let me contact the nurse with my medical help button. He must have sliced his throat, or at least tried too, when he heard the nurse running down the hall. He was probably scared that Kira would kill him for a failed mission." Growing tired of the interrogation Kaneki tried once again to find a cab. He finally got one to notice him and they pulled up in front of him. Kaneki tried to enter the car only for it to be forcefully closed. Noticing that L's hand was the one that had shut it.

"Need to be somewhere in a hurry? I doubt it since you just got out of the hospital and all. Why don't I take you to someplace so we can eat? Perhaps we can visit that coffee shop you work at. If I remember correctly it was not for from here and named...oh what was it? Oh yes, it was "Breath of Air Café "right? Quite a boring name if you ask me. Would've been more memorable of a name if it was catchier."

Kaneki was finding it harder to keep passive. L was getting dangerously close to disrespecting the people he loved and cared for. Kaneki turned to his right and stared for a while into the super detective's eyes. "It's not polite to insult a place like that. And you don't need to remember them for their name, what you need to remember them by is their coffee."

Still staring at one another, L responded with his own opinions yet again. "I do remember them by their coffee. I went there with Light the day you were admitted into the hospital, and I dare to say it was the worst coffee I ever had."

" _He's trying to provoke me isn't he? He's hoping to get me mad so I might slip up on something. Dirty but a good tactic nonetheless."_

"Well then I must have been a waitress or waiter I haven't trained yet. You see the manager has been trying to find more people for me to train and since I missed my shift that day they must have sent out the newbies. But I'd be happy to make you another cup sometime." Kaneki broke eye contact with L. "In fact I have nothing better to do as you've said, so why don't we head there now. That way I can make you coffee and you can get all the details you can from me."

A new voice interrupted the conversation. "Hey kid and freak, you getting in or what?"

* * *

"What do you mean Ryuk?"

"He's supposed to be dead Light. He has passed his date and yet still walks among you humans alive and well. (Irony, since you know he almost died on his last date with Rize. *wink wink nudge nudge* and yet still lives.)

L took his chair out and sat down at his desk. He propped his head on his arms. "What are you saying Ryuk? Are you saying Haise Sasaki has achieved immortality? That he has beaten death? That he is more powerful than you mighty Shinigami?"

Ryuk stood hovering behind his muse. "These are all questions I cannot answer."

Light turned violently to stare at the god of death, with anger in his eyes. "Why!"

"I have already told you Light. I will not help you in your goals. Me telling you this was only to level the playing field. And Light. I don't know what he did to survive. I have never seen or heard anything about this kind of thing happening. It is up to you to find out how he did." Light stared at Ryuk for a little more and then returned to putting his head on his arms. And then he started laughing. A deep dark kind of laugh. It started soft and grew louder, but never became loud enough for anyone outside or in the house to hear. "What is so funny Light?"

"Everything Ryuk. First I am given a worthy adversary and now I am given a being who has defied death! The ultimate force of nature! An objective of immortality that has started wars! Whipped out races! And now the key to its secrets lies before me! And if I achieve immortality my world of peace will live on forever! Haise Sasaki I will find out what you did to live, through any means necessary! God must really be on my side to give me such a gift!"

Ryuk watched his muse with a sick smile. He came to this world to cure his boredom. And by simply dropping a book into this world he had inadvertently started a war. A war of deceit and lies. A war unlike any other. And things were only just starting.

* * *

"And then I met you outside." Kaneki set his cup of coffee down and joined L at their table. It seemed L hadn't taken any notes at all, and worse yet not had any of the coffee Kaneki made for him. "Why haven't you had any of the coffee I made for you? Afraid it's poisoned?" Kaneki had meant it as a joke, but judging by how L didn't respond he had accidentally hit the nail on the head. Which worried Kaneki.

"Tell me Kaneki how was life on a farm? You lived on one for most of your life and when your parents died you were forced to maintain everything. And then when you got enough money you hired some farm hands, a big responsibility for someone so young." The abruptness of this question surprised the halfa. But he would have to respond and give a suitable answer, something Uush had made him practice, a lot.

"I'm surprised you would ask. Knowing about my life puts a lot of people off. They get all small in a sense and stop talking about it. It seems to affect them more than me. But anyways back on topic, my dad was distant with me. Our relationship wasn't the best. Our best connection was that we both loved books and mom. Other than that we barely talked, him working so much. Him forcing me to work at the ripe of three didn't help either. But I can't really talk shit about him either. Him forcing me to work was what gave me enough experience to work the farm when he died. My mom and I had a gr-" Suddenly Kaneki's mind stopped working as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Haise! What's happening!?' It was L. But why would he care? He had been cold to him the whole time they'd known each other. His head kept hurting more and more. Memories that he didn't remember were flashing before him.

* * *

 _A feminine voice called out in the dark. "Ken sweetie can you get the lights please."_ _The voice was kind and caring._

"…. _"_

" _Ken I said get the lights." The ladies voice became harder._

 _"Yes mommy…" A small silhouette rose in front of the window, illuminated by the full moon. The small figure moved to the wall and flipped the lights on as the other voice had instructed. The previously dark room was now illuminated. But young Ken wished they were still off. So he wouldn't have to see the blood surrounding the room. His blood._

" _Oh Ken sweetie you really shouldn't make your mommy work more than she already does." Her tone was light and sweet. But how could a voice so sweet do this atrocity. How could mother so supposedly sweet beat her child at night and care for him at day?_

 _Ken's whole body was pulsating from the pain. Red marks littered his body and were accented by the red lines of blood dripping from his_ _wounds. One of the chairs that had been placed at the living room table was now broken. Its legs had broken under the weight of Kaneki being hit repeatedly by his mother's savage blows. Each one full of rage. Each one with malicious intent._

 _There was a smear of blood on the corner of the wall where he had been slammed into. His frail little body had been no obstacle for the fully grown woman's throws. That had been the first blow of the night. Six P.M. had been when it had started that night. It was now Nine P.M. The beatings had only stopped for now. They would occur again like any other night._

 _He would have to tell his friends that he'd fallen down the stairs again, just as he did every time the marks were to much to hide._

 _And yet all the young boy could think of was how strong was. How kind she was. And how much she loved him._

 _He smiled and looked at his mother. The woman was still on the floor resting. Tonight had been more violent than usual. Ken decided to get his mother some much needed water from the sink. As he got the water and returned with glass in hand he kept smiling. He placed the water down next to his mom and laid down beside her._

 _"I love you mommy."_

* * *

The pain went away as fast as it had come. "Haise are you okay?" Kaneki lifted his head. He tried to come up with a bogus excuse for what had just happened. But couldn't think of anything as his brain had not fully recovered yet. "Do we need to go back to the hospital?"

"No no. I'm fine. I just remembered her death." Kaneki said it solemnly. He had put real emotion in those worlds, even if they were fake.

"How did she die?"

"She killed herself. The death of my father was too much for her. She blamed herself for everything. And the work got to her too. I saw her the day she died you know." Ken forced his voice to a whisper. "Most suicide victims do it late at night or early in the morning as to not face their family. But I saw her that morning with a smile on her face. That was the last thing I saw before I came back home to see her. She hung herself in front the house." The two remained silent. "The doctor said that she killed herself right after I had left the house to get supplies from town. I can still remember her, hanging there as crows played with her body."

"Haise have you ever sought out help for this? That was a very violent reaction."

"No, I don't wanna burden anyone. Anyways the work on the farm was what kept me sane. That and my dad's books." Kaneki took a sip of his barely touched coffee. "I'm going to go home now and rest." L got up as well. It seemed L's hard detective mode had done a complete one-eighty, as he now seemed sympathetic.

"I'll accompany you outside." The two both exited the cafe, each with heavy minds.

Wordlessly Kaneki hailed a cab. But before he could even get inside he was cut off yet again by L, who got in his cab before he even could. L pated the seat next to him signaling for him to get in. "Please get in Haise. I want to take you home, so we can further our conversation about your troubles. I may be a detective but I can help you with your issues. Just give me twenty minutes more of your time at your house. Then you can kick me out."

Kaneki gave a light nod. He closed his eyes as L gave the directions to his house.

" _Maybe L was just playing hard ball with me? Trying to get me to break and spill something. Guess he stopped his acting when he saw me go into whatever that was."_ Kaneki continued to dwell to himself as he rode silently in the car. The ride was extremely quiet and only the occasional bump in the road made a noise. It continued like for a while until L's phone went off.

"Yes, I am out right now with Haise. There was a pause, Kaneki opened his eyes just barely enough to see. L's expression had become suddenly grave and serous once again. "Alright hold the phone to the TV." Another pause. "Send anyone who is close enough to the station and turn the broadcast of now!" The taxi stopped as it reached Haise's house. L ran out of the car and dashed into the house. Haise payed the driver and ran inside.

"Hey I was watching that you jack ass!" Haise ran in to see Shinobu yelling at L, who had changed the TV to Sakura TV Station. On the screen was Kira in big black letters as a modified voice spoke.

"Stop Aizawa now! Do not let him leave the building at any cost! Listen to me his death is tragic but he died trying to stop Kira! We need to play smart here! Killing ourselves solves nothing!" L's voice was strained as he spoke into the phone. He must have been talking to his associates. "Aizawa I need the directors on the phone now. Put both phones on speaker!""Mr. Yagami please wait!"

Deciding that this wasn't for their ears Kaneki pulled Shinobu to the kitchen where they wouldn't hear L. Things were just starting to cool down. Why did everything have to get dangerous again?

 **Okay, so I've been dead for about a month or two? Well I have a good reason why. My cat peed on my computer and destroyed the mother board. Easy fix right? NOPE. Send it off to Toshiba to be fixed, they send it back with no software at all. So it's just a paper weight. We have to BUY ALREADY OWNED software. We order windows 8 from them. We get 10. Not good because updates and stuff. We finally get it working and boom. None of my games work right. Frame rates from 66 to 8 in a second. Games are unplayable. We ask staples to fix it. Money spent and barely any improvement. So I'm just getting a new computer.**

 **Also I was heavily uninspired during this chapter as I was occupied with some pretty heavy life events. Events that are still happening on low scale. And to give you an idea of sorts, I had intended this chapter to come out the next week from chapter 7. That's how badly life got.**

 **This story has been continued because of reviews, favorites and follows. I can't believe I'm about to get a 100 favs/ 100+ follows. (Ps-Notify me if I have errors anywhere. A little too tired to look over the whole thing.)**


End file.
